Burning Desire
by Annika Taylor
Summary: While dealing with some internal turmoil, Rose Hathaway is pulled from the safety of the Academy & her "family" to live with her Grandmother in Glasgow, now she has to look within herself to find her way back to the life she wants and needs.
1. Introduction

**Surprise everyone! I am posting this early because it is just so good (In my opinion) I wanted everyone to read it....**

**And I wasn't going to do this chapter, but you know me and intros... It's a little scrambled, but I needed to get some stuff out there.**

**Please remember, like most of my stories, this is AU. There are going to be some flashbacks to let you see how things changed...**

**Please enjoy this!**

**Also, this story is dedicated to a certain someone who kept going "Are they hooking up in this story Huh? Huh? Huh?" You know who you are.... ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all of the people I am writing about. Except some people that I will introduce later!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rose's POV:**

I stood on the tarmac at the academy and watched all my classmates meet up with their friends. Christian told me to wait here, so wait I would. I went to sit on my suitcase, but it was too painful, so I decided to stand. After what seemed like an eternity, and I was sure he wasn't coming, I saw Christian running down the path to the landing strip. He pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry I am late."

I pulled away and shrugged. "It's okay."

He pushed the hair out of my face. "No it isn't." He lightly kissed my nose. You are just too forgiving."

I ignored him as my eyes drifted to Tasha. "Oh. My. God. You're pregnant?"

Tasha smiled and nodded. "About six months."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, finals were going on when I found out and I figured that Christian was going to be home soon anyway so I figured I would wait."

"When are you due?"

"Right before Christmas."

I smiled and hugged her tight. "I am so happy for you." I hugged her husband. "You too Dimitri."

Dimitri hugged me back. "Thank you Rose. That means a lot."

I bit my lip to stop from screaming as he touched a sore area on my back. I pulled away smiling. "So, what is the game plan for this evening?"

Tasha smiled. "Well, as in 'Night before classes start" tradition, you will be staying with Dimitri, Christian and I at the cabin. I will cook dinner and breakfast before you head off to class."

"Sounds fun."

We started walking towards the cabin and Christian wrapped an arm around me. "So, what did you do on your summer vacation?"

"The usual, trained, baby sat for Lord Szelsky's grandchildren, went to a party at the Dragomirs..."

Christian stopped. "A what, where?"

"My mom made me go... I didn't want too..."

"No, Rose, I'm not mad. I just want you to tell me every dirty detail."

"Well, it wasn't that amazing... It was a bunch of teenage Moroi girls and me."

"It was a sleepover?"

I nodded. "I didn't stay the whole time though."

"Why?"

"I just didn't okay?"

Christian nodded. "It was probably stupid anyway."

"Yeah..." We made it to the cabin and I could see the table was set and there was something in the oven. I loved coming home with the Belikovs. It always felt like they loved me. Even if I didn't love myself. We ate a mostly silent meal and then headed to bed.

**Tasha's POV:**

I looked over at Dimitri who was reading another stupid Western. "I'm worried about Rose."

He closed the book and looked at me. "Why?"

"She just doesn't seem like herself..."

"Natasha, you know how hard it is for her to go home all summer, she will be okay in a couple days."

All of the sudden, Rose's screaming rang through the cabin. I looked at Dimka as I hopped out of bed. "You think so?" I ran up the ladder to the loft that she and Christian shared. I kneeled down next to the bed. "Roza, are you okay?"

She gave a small nod. "Yeah, just a nightmare." I reached forward and started to rub her back, but she cried out in pain. "Owww..." came the moan.

I gently pulled down the collar of Rose's shirt and gasped when I saw the bruise. "Rose... Why didn't you say something?"

"It's not that big of a deal. I get them all the time."

"Did you get this training?" She nodded a little too fast for my taste. I looked at Christian and smiled. "Christian, honey, can you go get Rose some water please?"

"Yes Aunt Tasha."

He left and Dimitri sat at Rose's feet. "Rosemarie... You know we love you like a daughter right?"

Rose nodded. "I know."

"I need you to be honest with us then. Who did this to you?"

"I did it to myself. I should have been more careful."

I pushed the hair out of her face. "You couldn't have. If I guess the person will you be honest with me?"

"Always."

"Okay then." I took a deep breath. "Lissa?"

"No."

"Lord Szelsky?"

"It wasn't a Moroi."

"Oh. Let's see then..."

"Was it your mom?"

I looked over at Christian. "Janine wouldn't..." I realized that Rose hadn't responded and my breath hitched as I looked back at her. "Did your mom do this to you?"

The look on Rose's face confirmed it all. "She didn't mean too... I wasn't paying attention..."

"Rose, I need to look and see how bad it is."

"No."

"Rose, please..."

"Can Dimitri do it?"

I saw Dimitri shift. "Rose, I don't think that would be appropriate..."

"Please? I know you won't hurt me..."

Christian stepped into the room. "Can I do it Rose?"

"No, I don't want you to see me like this..."

"Rose, you are the most beautiful woman..."

Rose was quiet for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

Christian set the water down and took her hand. "I'll be gentle, I promise..."

**Christian's POV:**

Rose and I were now in the spare bedroom. We always told her that she could stay in it, but she said she liked looking out the loft's windows at the stars. I sat on the middle of the bed crosslegged. I watched as Rose stared in the mirror like she was debating whether or not to take her shirt off. "Ro?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, I don't care what you look like under your clothes, I still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

She looked over her shoulder she locked eyes with mw and smiled. "Can you come here please?"

I got off the bed and wrapped my arms lightly around her waist. "What's up?" I was trying to keep this as normal as possible.

"Will you unbutton my shirt? Please?"

I nodded and started to unbutton it. "You know, I have dreams about this."

"I know you do." She turned to whisper in my ear. "And by the end of the night, I plan to make your dreams a reality."

I smiled at kissed the side of her neck. "I love you... more than anything..."

"Because I am willing to give it up to you?"

I laughed and held her tighter. "No, because you love me. Past and all." With that, I easily lifted her up and laid her on the bed. "Okay, I am going to open your shirt now okay?" Rose gave me a small nod. I smiled at her and opened her shirt, I was about to hold in a gasp. "Oh Rose..."

That's when it happened. She burst into tears. "She didn't mean to... I know she didn't."

I held her to me. "Shhh... It's going to be okay." I turned Rose a little so I could see her back. "When does she do this?"

Rose looked over at me. "When I talk about you."

I gave her a sad smile. "Then why..."

"Because I love you so much, I can't NOT talk about you. You are always on my mind..."

I ran my hand through her hair. "I will be right back."

"Christian, you can't tell anyone what I told you."

"Rose, I am not going to let someone get away with doing this to you."

"And she won't. We can talk to them in the morning... Please, just don't leave me tonight."

I crawled into bed with her. "You know I love you right?"

Rose nodded. "I know you do... and thank you for that."

"What do you need right now?"

"You."

I smiled at her and held her close. "I think I can handle that..." I reached over to turn the light out.

* * *

**Okay, this is a weird place to end this and there are a LOT of unanswered questions, but that is what the story is for :) Yay stories!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Parent's Night

**Okay... these first few Chapters are going to be kind of jump in timing, once I get into the story though, it will even out :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**2 Months later:**

**Christian's POV:**

I looked at the computer screen one more time and sighed. She wasn't coming. I looked over at Rose and sighed. "It is official."

She grimaced. "Too pregnant to travel?"

"No... Too much of a newborn to leave him."

Rose's eyes widened and she jumped up. "He's here?"

I smiled at her. "Xavier Christian Belikov."

She grabbed my hands and started dancing with me. "I knew it was going to be a boy!"

I hugged her tight. "You are so excited about this..."

She pulled away a little. "I don't have a family. You, Tasha and Dmitri are the closest thing I have."

"You have your mother..."

"You are kidding right?"

I sighed and led Rose over to a window seat. "I know you and she aren't close, but Rose, One parent is better than none. I know."

She nodded. "I know that too... I just wish she would come to parents' night once. Tell me she is proud."

"Well, I know I am not your parent, but maybe I can be your family?"

"What are you talking ab..." She turned her head and stared at the ring. "Are you joking?"

"Rose... we have know each other since we were three... you defend me like a guardian would a Moroi... like a married couple would. You come live with my family on break. Rosemarie, we lost our virginity to one another."

She blushed and looked down. "How could I forget?"

"I know we are only sixteen, but we were made for one another. Please Rose, I am dead serious. Marry me?"

She looked up and with a huge grin. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

I smiled just as wide and kissed her. "Thank you... This means the world to me."

"Christian, you are my world." She was silent for a moment.

"What are you thinking?"

"Can we call Tasha?"

I let out a laugh. "Of course we can. Better yet, let's go see her... Tomorrow! I will tell them I want to see my cousin and it would be good guardian training for you."

She nodded. "Okay."

I kissed the top of her head. "Well, let's make our appearance at Parent's night..."

**Rose's POV:**

I took Christian's hand and walked with him to the Cafeteria. I hated parents' night for three reasons. One, I knew my mother wouldn't be here, two, it reminded Christian that his parents were dead, and three, the parents of the Moroi liked to shop for guardians for their angels. That was when I saw Vasilisa Dragomir pulling her father towards me. I took Christian's hand tighter digging my fingers into his palm. "Silly... I mean Princess Vasilisa, what can I do for you?"

Totally ignoring me, Vasilisa looked at her father. "Daddy, this is Rosemarie Hathaway. Her mother is Janine Hathaway. I want HER to die for me."

I felt my rage boil inside. "Did you know...?"

Christian stepped in front of me, blocking my view. "Princess Vasilisa... Lord Dragomir..."

"Hello Christian."

"Hello. I am sorry to tell you that Rose can NOT be your guardian."

Silly put her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"Because she is going to be my wife."

Your what?"

I spun around and was face to face with my mother. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"It is Parent's night isn't it?"

"Yes, but... you never come..."

"I was called for a parent teacher conference. Now I know why." She walked closer. "What did I tell you about the Moroi?"

"They come first?"

"The other thing?"

"They will use me..."

"That's right."

"Oh he used me alright." I gave a small smile. "He used me in every way a woman can be used." My mother paled and grabbed my arm. "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Well, you are hurting me. My daughter will NOT be one of THOSE. You are no better than your grandmother."

We got to the hallway and my mother let go of me with a shove. I fell to the ground sobbing. I looked up at her trying to control myself. "Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care now? You had so many years to be here and protect me and now, when I am happy, you want to take it all away?"

She towered over me. "You have two choices. You can break up with him or go to your Grandmother's in Glasgow... since you have so much in common..."

I looked over at the doorway where Christian was standing. He gave me a small smile and I did my best to return it. I looked back at my mother. "Book me a plane ticket for Glasgow then..."

* * *

"You picked Scotland?"

I looked up from my suitcase and looked at Christian. "I picked you."

"How did you pick me if you are leaving for Scotland in the morning?"

"She said, break up with him or go to Scotland to live with your Grandmother. I don't want to break up with you so I picked Scotland."

Christian sat down next to me. "Did she hurt you?"

I shrugged. "No more so than usual..."

He pulled me close, being careful of my bandaged wrist. Can I come visit you?"

"Anytime you want to."

Christian reached forward and pushed the hair out of my face. "It's going to be okay. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, yes?"

"What about 'out of sight, out of mind'?"

He kissed me gently "Well, I'll just have make sure you NEVER forget me." He gently pushed me down and lay down on top of me.

* * *

**Well, there you go!**

**The next chapter is going to be interesting! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Peace out!**


	3. Leavin' On A Jet Plane

**Rose's engagement ring is in my profile!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Nope... Not at all.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Christian's POV:**

Morning came too quickly. I opened my eyes and smiled at Rose. "You don't have to go."

Rose nodded. "Yes I do. It is for the best."

"Being separated from you is never good."

Rose gave me a small smile. "I have thought of one good thing..."

"What is that?"

"She can't hurt me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom obviously dislikes my grandma so I can use that to my advantage... get her to side with me?"

"We all side with you here..."

Rose shook her head. "No, they don't."

I slid closer to Rose. "What do you mean?"

"I told Stan."

"And?"

"He called me a liar..."

"Rose..."

"She does do it. You saw it last night."

"I know." I kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to work out for the best. You'll see."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She started to slide her engagement ring off her finger. "I guess I should give this back..."

"No, keep it. You are going to be back and we are going to get married." I smiled at her. "I know it."

She played with it a little. "Where did you get it?"

"It was in my mom's belongings after the fire." Rose leaned over and hugged me. "She would have loved you Rose. You remind me a lot of her. Feisty... Strong... Beautiful."

Rose pulled away. "Christian, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I--" There was a knock on the door and Rose looked over at it. "I have to go." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

I smiled at her. "I know and it is going to be okay. I promise."

**Janine's POV:**

Rose was sitting in headmistress' office like I had asked. I smiled at her as I approached. "Are you ready to go?"

Rose looked away and locked eyes with Kirova. "Please don't let her take me. I like it here."

Kirova smiled. "It has been an honor Rose, but you are going to love it in Glasgow."

Rose nodded and grabbed her bag. She paused for a minute before hugging her headmistress. "Thank you for everything."

"Be sure to come back and visit. I know you are going to be an amazing guardian."

Rose nodded. I will."

We silently walked to the airstrip and I could tell Rose was crying. "You need to stop."

Rose finally looked up at me. "Please don't take me away. I need to be here. I want to be with my friends. With Christian."

"Damn it Rose! You need to stop this obsession! He is going to grow tired of you."

"I don't care! I want to be with him! So what if he doesn't want me? He does right now. Why can't I be happy for just a little?"

"Because Rose, you need to face reality." I grabbed her arm roughly. "Now, get on the plane."

***~***

We had landed safely in Scotland and I was driving Rose to the Glasgow Academy. I pulled the car up to the building and looked at my daughter. "Well Rose, this is your last chance. I want you to walk in those doors and ask for Caitlin Hathaway. Understand?"

"What if I can't see her?"

"Wait until you can."

"Okay."

I watched as Rose slid out of the car and grabbed her backpack. "Try to behave? Please?"

"I will."

"And don't go around kissing the Moroi."

"Mom!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money. "In case you need something."

"I need Christian."

"Well, be good until graduation and we will revisit that topic." She stepped away from the car and I gave her a small smile. "Remember, Caitlin Hathaway."

"Okay."

With that, I sped off.

**Caitlin's POV:**

I barely heard the voice outside my door. "I need to see Caitlin Hathaway."

"I'm sorry, she is getting ready for a meeting, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'll just wait for her."

Curiosity was always a weak point for me so I opened my door. "Hello, I am Caitlin Hathaway, how can I help you?" The teen turned and I smiled. "Miss? Can I help you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know..."

I wrapped an arm around the girl and turned her towards my office. "Let's go talk and maybe we can figure this out together." I looked over at my secretary. "Can you cancel my meeting? I think this is going to take awhile." I shut the door as the young girl sat on the couch. "So, who told you to come find me?"

"My mom..."

"That's a start. Who is your mother?"

"Janine."

The name froze me in my tracks. I turned to look at the girl again. How could I have missed it? The eyes? The necklace... I remember giving Janine that necklace. "And what is your name?"

"Rose."

"Fuck." I looked at my desk and grabbed my daughter's graduation photo, the last photo I had of her and smashed it on the ground.

That set Rose off. She started screaming and covering her head. "Please... I'm sorry. Just don't hurt me!"

I looked at the small girl with concern. "Rose? What is it?"

She jumped up and grabbed her backpack. "I'm sorry. I'll... I'll go. I can find somewhere to stay. I don't want to bother you."

"Rose, sweetie, please stay, I didn't mean to frighten to you." I grabbed her wrist and she fell to her knees crying in pain.

"Ow...."

I pushed her shirt sleeve back and saw the bruises covering her arm. "Rose, what is this?"

"Nothing... I'm a Dhampir. I get bruises."

"Not like this Rose. I have never seen bruising like this on a student."

"My mother is Janine Hathaway. She takes it seriously."

"Janine does this to you?"

Rose hesitated and then nodded. "Yes."

I sat on the floor and pulled Rose into my lap. "You are going to be okay now. This is the safest place for you."

"Promise?"

I gently ran a hand over her back. "I promise."

* * *

**I really like writing Caitlin. We are going to learn why Janine and she don't talk at a later time. It is an interesting story. Also, wait until you meet Rose's Grandfather. He is pretty neat too.**

**Tasha and Dimitri will be back in the next chapter. See you then! :)**


	4. We Are Family

**Hey all! Sorry it has been awhile! School is kicking me in the butt! On the plus side, all three stories are getting updated today and I think that is how I am going to do it from now on. Update everything on Wednesdays. That will work.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :-(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tasha's POV:**

I watched as the people disembarked the plane and came into the terminal. I smiled at my nephew and ran to him. "Christian."

He hugged me tight. "Aunt Tasha."

I pulled away and kissed his forehead. "Where is Rose? I thought she was coming too..."

He started shaking and shook his head. "She couldn't make it."

"Chris? What's wrong?"

"Nothing okay?"

I nodded and led him out to the car. "Wait until you see Xav... He is so tiny and he looks like your father."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Aunt Tasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you ever tell anyone about Rose?"

"No, why?"

"Janine came to the school last night."

I gasped. "Is Rose okay?"

Christian ran a hand threw his hair. "She took Rose away."

"What do you mean 'away'?"

"She is taking her to see her grandmother."

"Did she say why?"

"She didn't want Rose to be 'one of those'." He started shaking a little. "I would never EVER do that."

I hugged him again. "I know you wouldn't."

"I miss her so much. I miss holding her at night, I miss..."

I kissed the top of his head. "I know... I know..." I pulled away a little. "Come on, let's go see Dimitri. He has been wanting to talk to you."

"I don't know if I am in a talking mood."

"Just give him a chance okay? I think he needs a guy that can wipe himself. Maybe you two can bond over something?"

"Can I learn how to fight?"

"Will that make you happy?"

"It will be a start."

"Then sure. If you are careful."

"Thanks Aunt Tasha."

**Dimitri's POV:**

I dodged a blow from Christian and smiled. "So, what are you going to do with your new found strength?"

His eyes went cold. "Find Janine Hathaway, kick her ass and then burn her to DEATH."

"Uh... Christian? Personal grudge there?"

"You know what she did don't you?"

"I know Christian, but Rose is safe now."

He went a little white. "Aunt Tasha didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She took Rose to Scotland."

"Why did she do that?" I saw Christian was starting to break a little so I pulled him into the woods for privacy. "Chris... Is Rose okay?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I think Janine wants to turn Rose into a bloodwhore."

I dug my foot into the ground. "Did she say where she was taking Rose?"

"She was taking her to her Grandmother's."

I smiled. "Caitlin Hathaway is the Headmistress of the Glasgow academy. Rose is going to be safe."

Christian looked up at me. "Are you sure?"

I gave a small shrug. "I don't want to give you a yes and then be wrong, but Caitlin is a good woman. If Rose is honest with her, Caitlin will protect her within an inch of her life."

"I trust you."

"Good." I smiled and hugged Christian to me. I knew he hated it, but he would have to deal. "By the way, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Tasha and I were talking, and we wanted to pick you and Rose to be Xavier's godparents, then we got to thinking and were wondering if you wanted to be Xav's brother instead?"

Christian looked up at me. "What?"

"I mean... you don't have to call me dad if you don't want to, but Xav is going to think of you like a brother and we want you to actually be one."

"Do you mean you want to adopt me?"

"Exactly..."

Christian was silent for a moment and then looked at me. "Can I have a little time to think about it?"

"Sure... Take all the time you need. No pressure..."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You are freaking me out a little."

"Sorry. Sorry."

"It's okay." He gave a little smirk. "Dad."

I locked eyes with him. "Really?"

Christian nodded. "I miss having a family like all my friends."

"I promise I won't be one of those hovering parents. I mean you are sixteen. You are old enough to make a lot of your own decisions. I will always be here for guidance though."

That was when Christian actually smiled. "Then can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Would you be averse to having Rose as a daughter?"

"No, why?"

"I proposed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Christian... that is... Wow."

"I haven't told Tasha yet..."

"You better do that or she will burn both our asses."

Christian nodded. "Let's go do that."

**Christian's POV:**

I sat silently at the dinner table. Thoughts of Rose ran through my head. I wanted her here with me.

"So, I think Christian is a natural born fighter." I snapped my head up and Dimitri smiled at me. I had to smile back.

I could see Aunt Tasha beaming with pride. "That's great." I noticed her shift a little. Whenever Tasha was uncomfortable, the scars on her face from the car accident that claimed my parents' lives, but spared hers and mine, seemed to stand out. I had my scars too, but only Tasha, the doctor, and Rose, knew where they were. It was still vivid in my mind. I heard my mother calling for me with such pain in her voice. I remember knowing something was wrong, but being two, I didn't know what. I just remember falling asleep and waking up again in Dimitri's arms in the hospital.

I gave her a small smile and took a deep breath. "Aunt Tasha?"

"Yes?"

"I asked Rose to marry me sand she said yes."

* * *

**I know... Weird place to stop, but you know me.**

**What do you think of Tasha and Dimitri adopting Christian?**

**Next chapter is going to be in Glasgow! Yay! See you then! :-D**


	5. Grandpa

**Hey everyone! This is all Caitlin's POV. It is a good story and we are going start learning more about people's pasts. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :-(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Caitlin's POV:**

I walked into the gym, where I had told Rose to meet me. I needed to test where she was with her training, so I could place her in the proper classes. What I saw stunned me. She was kicking and punching at the practice dummy as if her life depended on it. Then again, it did. "Rose?"

She looked over at me and stopped what she was doing. "Yes?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I had good teachers at Saint Vladimir's and in the summer, Dimitri tutored me."

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Dimitri Belikov."

"How do you know him?"

"He is kind of like my best friend Chris' step father."

"Oh. Well, it was very impressive." I smiled as I sat on the bleachers.

Rose started to look uncomfortable. "May I go back to my room please?"

"Rose? Is everything okay?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I just...I miss my... I miss Chris."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I want to go back to Saint Vlad's."

"I know you do sweetie, and as soon as I get a hold of your mother, we will talk about that okay?"

Rose nodded again. "Okay."

I wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't have much of an appetite."

"You need to eat something..."

"I will. I promise."

I nodded and sat down next to her. "Okay, so I have asked you a lot of questions, do you have any questions for me?"

"I have never been told about my father or my grandfather. Do I have them?"

I smiled at her. "Do you want to meet your grandfather?"

"I would love that. I want to know everything about my family."

"Well, he is a human."

"He is? And he is still around?"

"Um... Kind of..."

Rose looked confused by my statement. "What does that mean?"

I never liked talking about Roderick... It broke my heart thinking about that time in my life. I just sighed at looked at my granddaughter. "Come with me." I lead her down the hall looking over my shoulder every so often. "His name is Roderick. I met him about a year before I had your mother. I was out at a bar one night and it was only intended to be a one night stand, but in the midst of the... excitement, I bit him. I felt like I should stay with him until the endorphins wore off, I don't know what I had done, but after that one time, he kept begging me for more. I was young and stupid at the time, so I told him that I had a solution and I introduced him to the feeders and he got a job. He has been working there ever since..."

"My Grandfather is a junkie?"

I nodded. "I didn't plan for it to happen. It just kind of did. I talk to a lot of people and they said it wasn't my fault. The only way he would have gotten addicted that quickly is if he had already been a drug user... I still visit him though."

Rose looked up at me with the most innocent look I had ever seen. "Do you love him?"

"I do. He is the father of my beautiful little girl. I am always going to be grateful."

"Even if my mom hates you?"

So she did talk about me... "What did Janine say about our relationship?"

Rose stopped and tried to think. "She told me that you were a Moroi and you were the main reason she was bringing me here."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"Moroi are good for nothing then to use people and that you and I had a lot in common."

"What did she mean by that?"

"I..." Rose paused. "The night before I left for Scotland, I got engaged... To a Moroi."

"The mysterious Chris?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. She said he was going to use me, I may have made a couple snarky comments in return and the next morning I was on a plane to come here."

"Okay then."

Rose shrugged. "I fully plan on running away from here at some point, just a heads up."

I couldn't suppress my smile. "You are just like her."

Rose froze. "What?"

"Janine said the same thing to me when she was your age."

"Why did she leave?"

"Well, she thought that it was my fault your grandfather was addicted to the bitings and she just wanted to get away from it all so the day after graduation, she took off with Ibrahim."

"My dad?"

"Your dad." I looked at the door we had just approached. "But that is a story for another day. Ready to meet your grandfather?"

Rose gave an eager nod. "Yes."

I smiled at her and opened the door. I prayed it was a good day. Looking around the room, I finally found my lover sitting in a recliner, staring out the window. "Rod?"

He looked over at me with a smile. "Cait!"

I gave him a tight lipped smile. "Rod, I want you to meet someone..." I took a deep breath. "Roderick, this is Rosemarie. Our granddaughter..."

* * *

**Okay, so, this chapter was a little short, but next chapter takes us back to St. Vlad's. It is going to be AWESOME. We get to see what some of the other VA characters are up to. (Wait until you see Lissa!)**

**Please review! Thank you very much! :-)**


	6. Love Letter

**Hey everyone! I am posting this one early because a certain someone is bugging me...**

**But... There is going to be a small contest! I stole something VACRAZY13 and put it in this story because I thought it was so awesome! Anyone that PMs me with what it is, will get an early chapter next week and they can pick from any of my stories... So, good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one here... Dang...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Christian's POV:**

I walked to my mailbox. As usual, there was a letter from Tasha, the royal newsletter, but the third item made it feel like Christmas. It was a letter from Rose. Though it was addressed to Chris O, which was a little odd, it still made me smile. I was headed to lunch, so I stuck the letters in my backpack and went to grab some lunch and sat down. I pulled out Rose's letter and started to read.

Dear Christian,

Sorry about the weird address, I don't want anyone here to find out about us yet. It isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but missing you is worse than I thought it was going to be. One amazing thing has happened though... I met my grandfather. His name is Roderick and he is a human. I look a lot like him it is pretty crazy. He is a feeder, so his brain is pretty much fried, but some days, he can carry on a conversation and he is pretty funny. He has told me all about my family and how he met my grandmother and sometimes he can even tell me stories about my mom. Speaking of my mother, have you heard anything from her? We can't seem to find her. Lord Szelsky said she is fine, just taking a sabbatical, but I am still worried. She is my mom after all. Well, I really need to get going... Study hall is almost over. Please, please, please write soon. I miss you so much. Give Tasha and Dimitri my love and send me pictures of Xav!"

I love you more than anything.

Rosemarie

I set the letter down and sighed. At least she seemed happy. That was the most important thing to me. I watched the paper get snatched off the table and looked up. "Silly, give it back."

"Awww... Does Firecrotch want his love letter back?" She pouted and looked down at it.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since her brother, who was also an ass, lit my underwear on fire one time at summer camp, she thought that was the funniest joke.... "Funny Silly."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh... My... God..." She laughed and took the letter over to her table where her boyfriend Jesse sat with her older brother Andre, and his girlfriend Mia. I closed my eyes. There was no way this was happening. Rose was going to kill me dead.

**Vasilisa's POV:**

I ran over to my table and sat in my boyfriend Jesse's lap. "You guys are never going to believe it! Rose's grandfather... IS A FEEDER!"

Mia sat up straight. "What?"

"I'm serious! It's right here in this letter!"

Mia took the letter from me and read it over. "Oh my God, this is too perfect. So, if her grandfather is a feeder, that means her grandmother is bloodwhore right?"

"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't surprise me... I mean... Look at her mom."

Andre narrowed his eyes a little. "Lissa, be careful..."

Mia shook her head and looked at me and my brother. "What do you mean?"

"You know Janine was 18 when she had Rose right?"

"I figured it was something like that, Janine is so young. Why is that a big deal?"

"Don't you wonder WHY Rose's grandmother was around?"

"Again, not a far stretch for a Dhampir..."

"According to my father, Caitlin kicked Janine out of the house when she got pregnant with Rose and told her that she wasn't going to have a bloodwhore for a daughter..."

Jesse smiled. "So, THAT is the reason Janine was so upset. Her slut of a daughter is turning out just like her..."

I smiled back at him. "Exactly."

Jesse started laughing and I looked down at the letter again. "Eh... This is boring me." I tore the letter in half and threw it on the floor. I looked at my brother. "Want to take care of it?"

"I'm staying out of this."

I sighed and rolled my eyes looking at Jesse. I batted my eyelashes a little. "Please."

Jesse smiled. "Sure." He stuck a hand out and the paper quickly burned.

I kissed him gently. "Thank you." I took Jesse's hand and drug him away.

**Andre's POV:**

Now it was my turn for my jaw to drop. I couldn't believe even Lissa would do something like that. I looked over at Christian who was fingering the envelope. He started to walk out of the cafeteria so I jumped up and put a hand on his shoulder. Christian turned with a sour expression. "Andre... What do you want?"

"Look, usually I support Lissa in everything she does, but I think what she did to you was unfair."

Christian shook his head. "It's just paper. I'll survive."

"No, that's not what I am talking about."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean calling Janine about you and Rose. She had no business doing that."

"She what?"

"Look Christian, she thought she was doing the right thing. She wants Rose to guard her and wants to be the only person she sees."

"She called her mother?"

I cocked my head. "Is that bad?"

Christian was quiet for a moment. "No... Her mother just beats her. What's the problem with that?" With that, he shrugged me off and walked off and I was left speechless.

* * *

**Now you all know the evilness that is Vasilisa Dragomir... Tune in next time when Rose actually tries to fit in! It is going to be great! /sarcasm**.


	7. A Guardian for the Guardian

**Hey all! So, here is Chapter 7. I really like how this chapter turned out and I can't wait to write Chapter eight. So much is going to happen! Anyway, here it goes and I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust me. If I did, I would be shouting it from the rooftops.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rose's POV:**

I had been waking up early the past couple weeks and rushing over to my Grandmother's apartment to have breakfast with my Grandfather. He had a day shift at the feeders, so most mornings the endorphins were out of his system so he was alert enough to carry on a conversation. It turned out that before he was a feeder, he was a teacher, so he tutored me on my English. Some mornings, my grandmother joined us; this was one of those mornings. "Rose?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"It seems that you are adjusting well to the school."

I gave her a small smile. "I like it here. It isn't home, but its close...."

"I'm glad to hear it. There is something I need to talk to you about though..."

"What?"

"You know St. Constantine's…" She took a deep breath, obviously trying to figure out how to word her statement. "We pride ourselves in the social development of our students too."

I shook my head. "I don't understand…"

"Students are required to participate in at least ONE extracurricular activity every academic year."

I sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

I poked at my breakfast and looked up. "What did my mom participate in?"

"Fencing."

I scrunched up my face. "That doesn't even appeal to me."

My grandmother smiled and slid a piece of paper over to me. "Why don't you look at this list and see if there is anything that interests you."

I nodded and looked at the sheet. Instantly, something jumped out at me. "I want to take Russian."

My grandmother raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I smiled at the paper. "Chris' first language was Russian. I was the one who helped him learn English..."

"Really?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, and I want to make sure he understands my 'I do.'" I felt a large smile appear on my face thinking about the wedding.

"Rose, I didn't know you had such a beautiful smile..."

I felt the smile disappear at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Rose... Please, just try to make friends. It will make this all so much easier."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I know... and I'll try."

She rubbed my back gently. "Finish eating and we will head over to the campus okay?"

"Yeah."

**Caitlin's POV:**

Today was a fighting test in Rose's combat class. She looked tired for some reason. That was so unlike her. She walked to the center of the circle and pushed the hair out of her face. She dodged the first couple strikes, but suddenly one hit her in the stomach which she clutched in pain. Her cry sent shivers down my spine. "Ahhhhh...."

I jumped up and ran down the bleachers and over to her. "Rose!"

She fell to her knees. "It hurts."

I knelt down beside her. "Shhhh... What hurts?"

"My stomach."

"Okay. Just take a couple deep breaths and I will get you to the infirmary." I looked up at the students. "Mr. Dawson, can you please take her to medical? I will be right behind you."

"Yes ma'am."

He gently lifted her up and carried her to the doctor. I went to my office to call Janine. I finally had a contact number for her and I needed her permission for the doctor to do anything to her. I sat down at my desk and dialed. "Janine?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It is your mother."

I heard her sigh. "What did she do now?"

"She didn't do anything. She was having a combat test and passed out."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I need your permission for the doctor to do anything..."

"You have it."

I sighed. "Janine... you really need to come here and sign some papers saying I have permission. Give me custody of her."

"Are you saying I am a bad mother?"

I was quiet for a second. "Janine... you abandoned her."

"I have NOT abandoned her. She is happy and healthy."

"If she was healthy, she wouldn't have passed out today. If she was happy, she would be making friends."

"She is a loner. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Janine, just come sign the damn papers... please?"

"You already messed me up. I'm not letting you mess her up too. I will be there tomorrow to deal with all this." She hung up.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I thought I had been a good mother, but nothing I did seemed to appease her. I got up and walked to the infirmary. When I got there I walked straight to the admissions desk. "Where is Rose?"

The nurse smiled. "She is in room 13."

"Thank you." I walked down the hall and gently knocked on the door of my granddaughter's room. The brown eyes flicked in my direction. "Hey... how are you feeling?"

"I don't want to go to China."

I sat down next to Rose. "Why do you think you are going to China?"

"Well, I was born in Nepal, I messed up, and so mom sent me to Montana. I messed up in Montana so she sent me here. Now, I messed up again so I figure she is going to send me to China." She leaned into my arms and burst into tears. "I didn't mean to mess up."

I kissed the top of her head. "Shhh... I know. And I won't let her send you anywhere. You are stuck here with me. Deal?"

Rose nodded a little. "Deal."

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. So, how do you all think Janine is going to react to this? It's all in the next chapter!**

**Peace out!**


	8. The Truth

**Sorry for the Delay all! I was slammed with two tests last week and I was killing myself studying. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rose's POV:**

"You're what?"

I pulled my legs up to my stomach and sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"How... I mean, you have only been here five minutes. How do they know this?"

"I found out about a week ago."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I was scared you were going to tell my mom. And I don't want her to know."

"Well, you are going to have some problems then... she is coming tomorrow."

I paled a little at the thought of that, and took a deep breath. "She can't know. She... she always said she regretted me. I have a feeling she is going to make me get rid of the baby."

"Rose, if you had been honest with me, I wouldn't have called her." My Grandmother pulled her legs on the bed so she was sitting next to me. "I need to ask you something okay?"

I gave a small nod. "Okay."

"Don't take this the wrong way; I am just required to ask."

"What?"

"Rose, did you accept any money or... biting... in exchange for sex?"

"You... you think I am bloodwhore?"

"No Rose, I don't, it is just a question I had to ask."

"NO! Nothing was exchanged. In fact, I can tell you the exact moment I conceived this baby."

"Really?"

"Really. It was the same night I told my boyfriend that my mother beats me. I will never forget it. Trust me."

She nodded okay, I do trust you."

I was quiet for a minute. "The doctor thinks I am about 11 weeks along..."

She smiled at me. "That's great. Are you going to tell Chris?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to tie him down."

"He deserves to make that decision for himself..."

I wiped the sides of my eyes. "I am so stupid."

My grandmother pushed the hair out of my face. "Why do you think that?"

"I should have said something. If she had hit harder, I could have lost the baby. I'm a horrible mother. No better than my own."

She kissed the top my head. "Rose, you are sixteen. You are supposed to make bad decisions. It is what sixteen year old girls do..."

I gave her a small smile. "Want to see something kind of cool?"

"Sure."

I pulled up the edge of my shirt exposing my normally flat stomach. I ran a hand over the tiny bump. "This is him or her..."

Grandma smiled at reached out, but paused. "Can I?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She ran her hand over it and looked up at me. "Rose, answer me honestly. Are you happy?"

I broke into a wide grin at that. "I am so ecstatic!"

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "That is all I needed to hear. I will take care of your mother."

I gave a small nod and was about to respond when the doctor came into the room. "Hello Rosemarie... Headmistress..."

She smiled. "I am just Grandma today."

The doctor nodded. "Alright. So, Rosemarie, what happened?"

"I was having a fighting test and got hit in the stomach."

"What did I tell you about combat class?"

"I shouldn't be doing hand to hand combat."

"Right." He looked over at Grandma. "It is a risk for the baby."

"I know that. And if Rose had told me she was pregnant, I would have pulled her."

The doctor looked back at me. "Rosemarie, I don't want to scare you, but you could have hurt your child. What were you thinking?"

I was trying to hold back tears. "I was thinking that I am not going to be pregnant forever and at some point, I am going to be a guardian. And even if I do have another kid, a Strigoi isn't going to care and THEY come first."

I saw my grandmother sigh and shake her head. It was such a sour attitude to have, but it was one that was drilled into our heads from birth. "Rose, I don't expect you to kill your child over me."

"Then can I be honest with you?"

"Always."

"I don't know if I want to be a guardian."

"Well, nothing says you have to. You still need to finish school though, so why don't you finish here at the academy and then we can discuss your guardian status."

"I don't know if I can go through school and care for a baby without Chris here..."

"Well, you need to tell him you are pregnant first. Then maybe he can come to school here?"

"Why can't I go back to St. Vladimir's?"

"Do you want to go back?"

I gave a small shrug. "I don't know. Maybe."

She smiled at took my hand. "Tell him first."

"Okay."

The doctor smiled. "Well, now that is all sorted out, I want you to spend the night. I just want to keep an eye on you."

I nodded. "Okay." I looked over at my Grandmother. "Can I call Chris?"

"Yeah. What are you going to tell him?"

"I am going to see if he can meet me at his Aunt T—at his aunt's house to talk. I want to tell him in person."

Grandma looked at the doctor and smiled. "Can you give us a moment please?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. Rosemarie, I will be right back."

He left and my Grandma came to sit on the bed with me. "Why won't you tell me who this guy is?"

"I am scared you are going to try and break us up like my mom did. I love him and I don't want anyone to try and change that."

"Rose, if I can take news of you being pregnant this well, I think you can trust me to react appropriately to who your boyfriend is."

I sighed softly. "You are right." I leaned against me pillow and took a couple deep breaths. "I am engaged to Prince Christian Ozera."

* * *

**So, Janine comes back next Chapter. It is going to be... Yeah... But she also gets to talk to Christian too... so I hope you like it!**


	9. The Phone Call

**I felt bad that I was late in posting so I wrote another chapter. Janine is back and it is kinda sad, but I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Christian's POV:**

It was almost 2 PM when my cell phone started ringing. I debated answering it, but when I looked and saw a foreign set of numbers, that OBVIOUSLY wasn't from Russia, my heart skipped a beat and I opened it. "Rose?"

"Christian?" I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Rose... Why are you crying?"

"I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too! What time is it here?"

"It's Almost 9 PM. Did I call too early?"

"It is NEVER too early for you. Where are you?"

"I'm... At the hospital..."

I shot out of bed. "What happened?"

"I was taking a combat test and got punched in the stomach. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they just kept me overnight for observation... Grandma's orders."

"You have a smart Grandma..."

We were both quiet for a few minutes. "Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to see you."

"Just tell me when and where. I will be there."

"I was thinking Tasha and Dimitri's? Next week?"

"I will be there. I promise."

"Good, don't tell them I am coming though. I want to surprise them."

"Deal."

"I love you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you too."

I'll see you so---" She was cut off.

"Rose?" There was no response. "Rose?"

"I... I have to go."

"What is it?"

"My mom." With that, the line went dead.

**Janine's POV:**

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Your grandmother called me. She said you are sick. You don't look sick..."

"Well, I'm not really sick..."

"I figured you were faking."

"Mom... I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened and I slapped her across the face. "You stupid, STUPID girl!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to take care of this."

"No, mom, please.... I want this baby."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am." I want to have this baby and raise it with Christian."

I paled a little. "Christian is the father?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Who else would be?"

I think Rose was testing what I would do in front of her grandmother, so I decided to show her. My hand went across her face again making her stumble back a few steps. I grabbed at her arm to keep her upright, and that was when I heard the snap. I left go of Rose and she fell to the ground cradling the injured appendage. "Rose..."

"What is going on here?"

I looked over and saw my mother in the doorway. "Mom..."

"Janine." She looked over and saw Rose curled up on the floor. "Rosemarie! What is it?" She knelt down and murmured something in my daughter's ear. "Shhh... I'm here." She stood up again and stared me down. "Get. Out."

"Excuse me? This is my daughter."

"I am giving one chance and one chance only. You are going to LEAVE. NOW. And I will send you a packet in the mail giving up all parental rights to Rose."

I couldn't help snorting. "Who is going to want to adopt her?"

"I want to."

"What?"

"Janine, just go. You are making things worse."

I just nodded. "Fine." I looked at Rose. "He is going to change his mind. He is going to leave you and you will be stuck with a baby that reminds you everyday of how weak you really are." I was starting to get emotional, so I turned and walked out of the hospital room.

**Caitlin's POV:**

I watched Janine leave and looked down at Rose where her eye was already starting to swell some and her lip and nose were bleeding. "Are you okay?"

Rose gave a small nod. "I think my arm is broken though."

"Okay. Can you stand?" Rose nodded again and I gently helped her up. "Come lay back down. I'll get the doctor. Do you need anything?"

That was when she burst into tears. "I want Tasha..."

"Who's Tasha?"

"She is Christian's aunt and my best friend."

"Okay. I will make the arrangements today and get us on a plane tomorrow. Where does she live?"

"Baia."

"Excuse me?"

"She lives in Baia with her husband."

"Her husband?"

Rose smiled. "Remember Dimitri I was telling you about?"

"Yes..."

"They got married a few years ago." Rose gasped and grabbed her arm again and let out a low moan.

"Let me get the doctor and we can discuss this later." She nodded and I left the room. I hadn't wanted to believe that it was that bad. I thought maybe Janine just lost her temper every now and then, but this was different. I walked over to the doctor's office. "Dr. Green?"

"Yes, Caitlin?"

"Ummm... Rose's arm is broken."

"How... did that happen?"

I cleared my throat. "Her mom."

"Excuse me?"

"Look... questions later please? Can you just fix this?" I followed the doctor back into Rose's room and he started to take a look at her.

After a minute, he looked over at me. "We need to get this set."

I nodded. "I know." I looked at Rose. "What is Christian's number? I'll call him and tell him we are leaving tomorrow." She gave me the number and I smiled at her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know."

I watched them leave the room and I sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone. I dialed the number she gave me and someone answered on the first ring. "Hello? Is this Christian?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Caitlin Hathaway... Rose's grandmother..."

There was a pause. "Is Rose alright?"

"Not exactly..."

Another pause. "What happened?"

"Janine came by..."

"And you let her get near Rose?"

"I wasn't in the room at the time."

"What did Janine do to her?"

"She broke Rose's arm."

"I'm going to kill her."

"Christian..."

"No, listen to me. She tried to hurt the woman I love and she is going to pay."

"Christian, I need you to do me a favor first."

"What?"

"She is so scared right now, and she wants Tasha. We are going to Baia tomorrow and she wants to see you. Can you get there?"

"Yes. I will get a ticket now."

"Don't worry about it. I will make arrangements and there will be a ticket waiting for you at the airport."

His voice was low. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow."

"And I you."

We hung up the phone and sighed. I hoped this would help Rose. She needed some happiness.

* * *

**Okay! We are going to be in Baia next chapter! Yay! In a few chapters, we are going to see some of the other VA characters, please remember this is AU so a lot of them are going to be different, but I think you are going to love what I do.... (Or love to hate that is .... Bwah ha ha!)**


	10. Back to Baia

**Baia!!!! That's all I have to say about this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :( I do own Caitlin though! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rose's POV:**

The plane had touched down in Baia and Grandma and I were now walking to Dimitri and Tasha's house. I told her it was the safest option since cars tend to get stolen. I heard her sigh and I gave her a small smile over my shoulder. "We are almost there."

"What if a Strigoi attacks?"

"I'll hit them with my cast." I held up my arm that was now adorned with neon orange fiberglass.

"Rose, why does Princess Ozera live in Baia?"

"Because she wants to be with Dimitri."

"I understand that, but couldn't they live at the Ozera mansion?"

I smiled a little wider. "Do you want to hear Christian and Tasha's story?"

"Please."

I sighed and started to think about the story that he and told me. "Well, when Christian was two, he, his parents, and Tasha were in a really bad car accident. It took his parents lives. Tasha almost died, but Dimitri was there to bring her back to health. There wasn't much he could do, since he was only 14 at the time, but she moved in with Dimitri and his family until she was better. Then they went back to the mansion and everything was good. Then, three years ago when Christian and I were thirteen, there was a really bad fire at the mansion and all three of us almost died."

"Wait, all three of you?"

"I was spending the week at their house when the fire broke out. Tasha got us all out. I had some smoke inhalation, but I was okay."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, anyway, after the fire, Tasha and Christian didn't have a house, and Dimitri had his own house here and was now twenty five and asked Tasha to move in with him and marry him." I smiled. "The wedding was beautiful."

"You were there?"

"There? I was the maid of honor."

"Impressive."

I took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Dimitri's family kind of adopted me as their own, I call his mom Grandma and HIS grandma... Grandma."

Grandma Caitlin smiled. "Rose, I know that you had a rough life and you have to make family where you can find it. I just want you to be happy."

I smiled back. "Thank you." I looked at my arm and gently touched my face that was still bruised and swollen. "They are going to be mad."

Grandma Caitlin pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "They aren't going to be mad at you though. They are going to be mad at your mother. She was in the wrong."

I nodded. "I know, but..."

"Shhh... no buts." She pulled away a little and looked me in the eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I was trying not to cry. "Why does she do these things?" She gave me a frown and hugged me as I started to cry. "I just wanted her to love me."

"I know sweetie, and I think she does, she just doesn't know how to show it."

I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "I just needed to get that out."

She smiled. "I know, and it's okay. Come on, show me this amazing family."

I returned the smile. "Okay."

**Tasha's POV:**

Like every Saturday dinner, we were eating at my family's house. It was a comfortable silence and then all of the sudden, Dimitri's grandmother stood up. "Yeva?"

Dimitri was looking at her too. "Grandma? Is everything alright?"

She gave a little smile and started out the door. We of course followed her. I gave a gasp when I saw the young girl she was embracing. "Rose..."

Rose broke away from Yeva and ran to me. "Tasha!!!"

I stopped her from embracing me by taking her shoulders. "Rose, what happened?"

She took a shaky breath. "My mom..."

"Janine did this to you?"

Rose gave a small nod. "Yes."

I hugged her to me. "Oh sweetie... I am so, so sorry." I pulled away and brushed the hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. My Grandma protected me."

I looked over and saw the woman holding Rose's backpack. "Hello, I am Tasha Belikova."

"Yes, Princess, I know."

I gave a small groan. One of those. "Here, I am just Tasha."

Rose pulled away from me and looked over at Dimitri. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded. "Of course." He reached out for her hand and she grabbed his and squeezed tightly.

Rose looked back over at her Grandma. "Grandma Caitlin, this is Dimitri Belikov that I told you about."

Caitlin smiled. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Belikov."

Dimitri smiled. "Hello again, Headmistress."

Rose looked between the two of them. "How do you two know each other?"

"I was an exchange student in Glasgow when I was in high school."

"Oh."

"Dimitri, Rose tells me that you don't have a current assignment?"

Dimitri smiled. "Nope, I am happy being a stay at home dad to my son, Xavier."

Rose's eyes lit up. "That's right! Xav! Can I see him? Can I hold him? Please, please, please?"

I gave a small chuckle. "Of course you can... You are his big sister-in-law, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm his what?"

Now it was my turn to look a little confused. "I thought Christian said you were getting married?"

"We are... but wouldn't that make us cousin-in-laws?"

"Christian didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Dimka and I adopted him. It was official about a week ago."

"That's fantastic!" She crushed her body into mine, only to pull away wincing. She turned back to Caitlin and you could see the tears threatening to fall.

Caitlin pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh... Do you want to tell them our awesome family news?"

Rose nodded and pulled away. "Grandma is adopting me."

"Oh Roza, I am so happy for you!" I smiled and tried to take her mind off everything. "Do you want to go see Xav now?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

With Caitlin on one side, and me on the other, we walked Rose into the house. "You know, he looks just like my brother, Christian's dad."

* * *

**The next chapter is going to have an interesting POV. I just hope I can pull it off. I'll see you all soon!**


	11. History Repeating Itself

**Okay, I had a request for another Andre POV, so here it is! Also, this chapter has the POV I had never attempted before, but I like how it turned out. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Caitlin. Richelle owns everyone else.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Andre's POV:**

To say I don't know what happened between Christian and I would be a lie. It was Vasilisa. She was a bitch; there was no other way around it. When Christian and I were younger, we were best friends... inseparable. Both being royals, we had spent a lot of time together. Then Lissa and Rose had that fight the first day of kindergarten. It was civil for awhile and then we learned how amazing Rose was at fighting. Whatever Moroi got her was definitely going to be safe and I was pretty sure that Moroi was going to be Christian; you could just see the love between them. That was when Lissa began to start trouble. She felt since our family was the heir family, we should have the best and the Rose should be HER guardian. So, she did whatever she could to break Rose and Christian up. She went to Janine. Now, Rose was gone and Christian was more depressed than I had ever seen him. I went to his door and knocked. It slowly opened and I gave him a small smile. "Hey."

He returned the small smile. "Hey."

"So, I heard your phone ringing through the wall pretty early this morning. Everything okay?"

Christian shook his head. "No. Come on in and I will tell you what is going on."

I walked into the room and saw his suitcase on the bed. I turned back to him. "What happened?"

Christian sighed and sat on the bed. "Janine went to see Rose in Glasgow, when Janine left, Rose had a broken arm."

"What?"

"Remember what I said Janine beats Rose?"

"Yeah..."

"I wasn't joking. I have seen the scars and the bruises."

"Chris, that is insane...."

"I know. I didn't want to believe it either, but when Rose talked about it, I could see her fear."

"Rose scared?"

"I know. It is heartbreaking."

I sat down next to him. "Christian, I know we have had a couple of rough years, but I want to be friends again."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you used to be my best friend and I let my little sister try to control me."

Christian sighed. "I want Rose to be my guardian. If we get married, like we are planning, I am never going to let her out of my sight."

"I understand."

"You have to make Silly see that."

"I will."

Christian looked at his suitcase and then at me. "What happened between us?"

"Rose and Lissa came to blows on the first day of Kindergarten and we picked sides. We tried to make our friendship work, but you loved Rose and I loved my sister."

He sighed. "I do want to try again."

"Great!"

"I'm not going to force Rose to be nice to Lissa though."

"Honestly? I wouldn't try to force Rose to do anything."

"Okay." He stood back up. "I need to finish packing."

"Are you going to Glasgow?"

Chris shook his head. "No, Baia. Rose wants to meet me there."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Andre?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared..."

"What are you scared of?"

"I spoke with her Grandmother and I guess it is bad. What if I lose it and scare her even more?"

"Take a deep breath, hug her and then walk away. Collect yourself and then go back to Rose and hug her again."

Christian smiled at me. "How did you get so smart?"

"Hanging out with you and Rose."

"Ah."

**Olena's POV:**

The front door opened again and I turned and smiled. "Rose!"

She smiled back at me. "Grandma!"

My eyes flicked to her stomach and then back to her face. I had seen this before. It was the same look Karolina had given me. I sighed. "Dimka, go get your son. I need to talk to my granddaughter."

"A-Actually... I want to talk to both of you."

I raised an eyebrow. Since when did Rosemarie stutter? I nodded. "Alright. Let's go up to the nursery."

We went upstairs and shut the door. Dimitri lifted his son out of the crib and handed him to Rose. "Roza, I want you to meet Xavier Christian Belikov. Your little brother."

Rose held the baby close and kissed the top of his head. "Hi little guy!"

"You are a natural Rose." My comment came out drier than I had intended.

That was when she burst into tears and sank into the rocking chair. Dimitri gave me a look of horror. "Мама!"

Rose's voice came out in a whisper. "What am I going to do?"

Dimitri kneeled down to her level. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

I looked at the ground. I had wanted better for her. I thought it was going to be different. She was going to be a guardian. "Rose, who is the father?"

Rose jumped up and handed Xav to Dimitri and ran out of the room. I heard her go down the stairs and heard the front door slam. Dimitri looked at me. "Мама, what is going on?"

"You are about to become a Grandpa." I walked down the stairs and past Tasha and another woman that looked shocked. I went out of the house and down the lane to the small pond. I figured Rose had gone there. "Roza?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me questions like that?"

I sat down next to her. "Like what?"

"Who is the father? Did anyone offer you bitings for sex? The baby is Christian's and it was created out of love. End of story."

"Okay. That is all I wanted to know."

She looked over at me. "I am so scared."

I smiled at her. "You are never scared."

"What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Do you think that is even an option? Christian is going to be so thrilled."

"I know, but there are doubts."

"Like what?"

"My mom tried to make me have an abortion..."

I pulled Rose close. "Is that when she hit you?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, you are safe now. We will all protect you. You know that."

"I know, that doesn't mean I am confident."

"That is part of being a new mother. You have zero confidence and then you get stronger."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get you home and get some dinner in you. You must be starving."

"I am."

I helped her stand and then wrapped an arm around her. "You know, if you have questions, Karolina, Dimka, and I are all here for you."

"I know. And thank you."

I kissed the top of her head. "It is our pleasure."

* * *

**Well, Dimka and Olena know... How will Christian react? Find out next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey all! Here is Chapter 12! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle owns all of this. I just like to play with it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Christian's POV:**

I got off the plane in Baia, and decided to chance it and ran home. I had pretty good stamina for a Moroi and my training with dad helped. I made it to the house and didn't bother knocking before I ran inside. I stopped in the kitchen and looked at my mother. "Where is she?"

"In your bed. That was where she wanted to sleep."

I started to the room when my father grabbed my arm. I clenched my teeth. "Let go of me."

"Christian, let her sleep. She is exhausted."

"I need to see she is okay with my own eyes."

Dad sighed. "She isn't okay. She is really--" He was cut off by Rose's screams.

"NO!!!! DON'T TAKE HIM!!!!! CHRISTIAN, HELP!!!!!!"

I sprinted to the room and looked at my fiancée thrashing in bed. I knelt down next to her. "Rose? Wake up."

She opened her eyes and started to cry. "You need to stop her..."

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Why do I need to stop her?"

"She wants to kill our baby..."

I crawled into bed with her. "That was some dream."

She clung to me. "It wasn't a dream..."

"Shhh... Go back to sleep. I will be right here when you wake up."

She instantly fell back asleep and I pulled her too me. I ran my hand over her body. That was when I felt it. The hard swell under her night shirt. I dropped my hand and slid out of the bed. My mouth was agape as I walked into the kitchen. "Is Rose pregnant?" I saw my mom give my dad a confused look, my dad looked at the strange woman, and she looked back at my father. "Is anyone going to answer me?"

The woman sighed and stood up. "Let me introduce myself... I am Caitlin Hathaway... Rose's Grandmother."

"It's a pleasure. Is Rose pregnant?"

"Yes. She is."

I was quiet for a minute. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes."

I broke into a huge grin. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" I pulled out my phone. "I have to call Andre..."

My father laughed. "Can I take it you are happy?"

I sighed. "Yes. We both wanted kids so much... so what if we are doing it backwards... We are still doing it." I looked down and then back at Caitlin. "Is this why Janine hit her?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes."

"Did... Did she try to make Rose have an abortion?"

"That was her plan..."

"Christian?"

I turned and smiled at Rose who was standing in the doorway. "Hey gorgeous!" Tears started to fall down her face and I was instantly at her side. "What's wrong?"

"How can you think I am pretty like this?"

I kissed the side of her head. "Because, one, you are always pretty to me, and two, you are pregnant with our child. That is the most gorgeous thing I have ever heard."

She cocked her head. "How did you..."

I placed a hand on her stomach. "You gave yourself away."

She pulled away from me. "I'm sorry." With that she ran out of the house and down towards the Petrovs.

**Rose's POV:**

I sat down on Marguerite's couch. "I just... panicked and ran."

Marguerite handed me a cup of tea and sat down next to me. "You have been hurt a lot. It is normal."

"I should have talked to him though."

"Have you been alone at all since all this happened?"

"No..."

"You just needed some time to yourself. That's normal."

"Why do I want to run away?"

"Because you were raised like me. Everyone else is always controlling how you feel. If you could do anything you wanted to right now, what would you do?"

I sighed. "Sleep."

She smiled at me. "I understand. Now, come with me and I will put you up for the night." She led me back to a bedroom and offered me a pillow. "Any requests?"

"I don't want to see him."

"Okay. I will keep him away." She lingered for a moment. "Rose? Is there something else?"

"Ummm... I told Stan and Alberta what my mom did and they called me a liar..."

Marguerite hugged me tight. "I'm sorry, but we all believe you. We see it."

I woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and better than I had in days. I went downstairs to the Petrovs' kitchen and smiled at Katarina, Emily's One year old. "I can't believe I am going to have one of these..."

Marguerite smiled. "It is going to change your life. I can tell you that."

There was a knock on the door and I looked at it. "That's probably Christian. What do I do?"

She smiled at me. "Go answer it."

I sighed and walked to the door. I slowly opened it. "Hey."

"Hey."

I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off."

"It's okay; I should have spoken to you in private."

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure, let's go." He took my hand and pulled me out to the path. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to keep the baby."

"What?"

"I want to--"

"No, I heard you, but why are you saying that?"

"I just want you to know that I don't expect you to hang around..."

"Do... Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not... but I'm not stupid Christian. I know how this works. Moroi boy meets Dhampir girl, he makes her promises, and then she gets pregnant and he leaves. It's okay and I understand."

"No, obviously, you don't. I love you Rose, what is it going to take for you to understand that?"

"You are a royal. I am a lowly Dhampir."

"So? Look at Tasha and Dimitri."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"They worked out."

"They are different."

"How?"

I shrugged. "She's the Moroi..."

"So?"

"She gets to make the choice as to whether or not she wants to have the baby. She isn't stuck with it."

**Christian's POV:**

I took Rose's hand and sat on the ground with her. "Do you want to keep this baby?" Rose looked a little scared. "You can be honest with me..."

Her voice came out a whisper. "I'm scared I'll be jealous of him or her."

"What are you jealous about?"

Rose wiped her eyes. "Why does this baby get a dad that loves it and I don't?"

In an instant my heart broke. "I am so sorry sweetie."

She buried her face in my chest. "Why don't I get to have parents that love me like everyone else?"

I pulled away from her and raised her chin. "Do you want to find your father?"

"Can I do that?"

"I don't see any harm in trying..."

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay..."

* * *

**The next chapter is probably going to be at the court that might change though.**

**But currently, I am sick so I am going to try and rest. See you all next week!**

**Please review!**


	13. Permission to Marry

**Hey everyone! Sorry this same intro is on all of my stories, but I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated lately! School has been insane and so has work. Then I had some writers block. I think things are going to be better now, so enjoy and I hope you like what I have come up with!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Richelle's.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dimitri's POV:**

We went to sit in the living room and Christian pulled Rose into his lap. "Okay... Rose, can you tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant!"

Rose cleared her throat "Well, I admit I got a C in biology, but I will try to explain..."

"Rosemarie..."

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Remember the night I told you about my mom?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Christian asked me if I needed anything and I told him that I needed him. That is all that happened."

Tasha sat up straight. "Is that the only time you two ever....?"

"No."

"Not even close."

I couldn't help smiling. "Okay. Have you thought about what you want to do?"

Rose looked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

Rose jumped off Christian's lap and was instantly in my face. "I want this baby! Don't think for a second that I don't."

"Rose, I wasn't trying to imply that..."

"Then what were you trying to imply?"

"Giving a baby up can be the ultimate commitment of love."

"You want me to give my baby away?"

Christian wrapped his arms around Rose. "Ro... Tell him what you told me."

She nodded. "Okay." She looked back at me. "I want this baby. Christian and I still plan to get married and raise the baby together."

I smiled at her. "That is all I needed to know. I didn't want to take the baby from you."

Rose looked between me, Tasha, and her grandmother. "I now know what not to do. I am not going to make my mother's mistakes."

Tasha nodded. "Okay."

Christian sat back down with Rose and I gave them a small smile. "Okay, we all have a big day tomorrow so why don't we all get some rest?"

Rose tilted her head. "Big day?"

Christian kissed the back of her head. "We are going to the royal court tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I need to get permission to marry you."

Rose paled a little. "What?"

"It's just some stupid paperwork that is all."

I could see the thoughts racing through Rose's head. They were the same doubts that went through me when Tasha told me about asking permission. It caused a huge fight. "Rose? Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah... just... tired I guess. I'll see you all in the morning." She stood up and walked into the bedroom.

Christian looked over at me. "What just happened?"

"You told Rose you had to get permission to marry her."

"I do... I am a royal. I need permission to marry."

I took a deep breath. "Christian, I need you to listen to me. I need you to see this from Rose and my view." I leaned back and sighed. "Look Christian. I need to get permission for you to go to court tomorrow."

"Why... I always have per...." He trailed off. Everything was starting to click. "She thinks I need permission to marry HER specifically."

"Right."

"I need to go talk to her."

I nodded. "Right."

Christian got up and walked towards the bedroom.

**Christian's POV:**

I walked into the bedroom and saw Rose shoving things into her suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"Going home. I am just a lowly Dhampir..."

I sighed and sat on the bed. "I remember when you used to think my English flubs were adorable..."

She looked over at me. "English flub?"

"I didn't mean what I said... well, I didn't mean it the way I said it..."

She sniffled a little and sat next to me. "What did you mean?"

"While it is true I have to ask permission to marry you, the same thing would happen if I wanted to marry..." I scrunched my nose. "Silly."

She looked over at me. "Really?"

"Really."

"What makes you so sure she is going to give you permission?"

"Well, she gave Tasha and Dimitri permission, why not us?"

Rose shrugged. "It's different somehow..."

"I can guarantee the queen is going to give us her blessing."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I have never seen her say no to one of her grandchildren."

"Her what?"

I smiled at Rose and kissed her nose. "Tatiana is my Grandmother."

Rose stifled a yawn. "Wow."

I laughed. "Am I boring you?"

"No, I am just tired."

I pulled her close. "Let's talk about this on the plan tomorrow and sleep now? How does that sound?"

She nodded. "Okay." She cuddled into me and sighed. "Tell me a story."

"A what?"

"A bedtime story."

"Oh... how about I tell you about my sister?"

She looked up at me. "You never told me you had a sister..."

"She... she died the night of the car accident..."

Rose gasped and her hand drifted to her stomach. "How... how old was she?"

"Ummm... My mom was pregnant."

Rose started shaking. "I could lose the baby?"

I closed my eyes. "Oh Rose... I shouldn't have told you this... I wasn't thinking."

"What... what was her name?"

"She didn't have one. Mom and dad said I could pick, but I never got the chance to name her."

"What did you want to name her?"

I gave her a small smile. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because if WE have a daughter, I want to surprise you with the name."

She gave me a small smile back. "I would like that. I have a name picked out for a boy."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

I snorted. "Touché!"

Rose yawned again and I smiled at her. "Go to sleep Rose. We have a long trip tomorrow we can talk then."

"Oka..." She fell asleep before finishing her sentence.

* * *

**I can NOT wait for the next chapter! We are going to see a lot of familiar characters, but remember that this is AU so they aren't going to be the same. I think you will like them though!**

**Thank you all! :D**


	14. Mile High

**Disclaimer: No one is mine. :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rose's POV:**

I sat comfortably on the plane taking me to the Royal court. I had never been there before so my emotions were conflicting. Part of me was so excited to finally get this opportunity, but another, maybe larger part, was terrified of what the queen was going to think of me. I felt Christian take my hand tightly. "It's going to be okay."

"I know it is, but I am just worried that something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"My mother guards a royal. What if she is there?"

"Then I am going to beat her up for doing this to you."

I smiled and kissed him gently. "Please don't."

"Rose, I don't get why you protect her."

"Because she is my mom."

"She is a crappy one."

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I didn't care if he was prince or what; no one talked about my mom like that. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"What conversation?"

"The one where you sit there and say a bunch of bad things about my mom."

"Rose... I didn't mean to upset you."

"Chris, I need you to understand that even if you don't like her, she is still my mom and a part of me."

"I know, and I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I can."

"Good. That is what I want to hear."

I smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He gently ran a hand over my face and I winced. Christian frowned. "Does it hurt a lot?"

I gave a small nod. "Yeah. It does."

"I wish I could make it better for you."

"It really doesn't bother me. It either doesn't hurt or it is excruciating. That is the only time it really bothers me."

"I don't want it to bother you."

"I know you don't, but there really isn't much you can do."

"I know that too, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try."

I pulled away a little. "Okay, I don't think I like you like this."

"Like what?"

"All lovey dovey. I'm not that kind of girl."

Christian smiled. "I know that. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. Being with you makes everything okay."

That is what I wanted to hear."

I snuggled into him. "Tell me about the people I am going to meet at the palace."

I smiled at her. "You are going to meet a lot of my 'cousins'. I am not sure if we are really cousins or what, but we have all grown up together and are about the same age, so it works out well. You are going to meet me Aunts and Uncles and my Grandma Ozera."

"The queen, right?"

"No. The Queen is a Badica. She is my mom's mom."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it is a little insane, but we all work with it. Oh... Speaking of insane, I need you to promise me something."

I was a little confused. "What?"

"I need you to promise me that you are going to do my best to stay away from my cousin Adrian."

"Why?"

"He is insane."

I smiled. "I'm sure he isn't THAT bad..."

"No Rose, I mean he is certifiable. He should be in an institution."

"Why isn't he?"

"Because he is an Ivashkov."

"What do you mean?"

"After the Badicas, the Ivashkovs are next in line for the throne, we kind of rotate. And if an Ivashkov was in a mental institution, then it would look badly on their family."

That upset me for some reason. "So, they would rather save face than help their child?"

Christian shrugged. "Basically." He was so callus about it, and that upset me even more.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Excuse me."

Christian looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just need to use the bathroom."

I walked into the bathroom and started to cry. Why would someone treat their own child like that? I mean my own mother was mean to me, but she always got me medical help if I needed it. There was a knock on the door. I wiped my eyes. "Occupied."

"Rose... Let me in." I sighed and reached for the lock. As soon as I released it, the door opened and Christian smiled at me. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't, I just can't imagine not caring about my child. I don't even think my mother was that evil."

Christian pulled me to him. "I remember Adrian before he went insane and he was sweet. A little bit of a womanizer, but he was respectful to Moroi and Dhampir alike."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. He never specialized and people wondered if that was the reason. I mean, it makes some sense."

I sighed and leaned into him. "A small part of me is glad that I don't have to worry about things like that with our child."

"Me too."

I turned my head and locked eyes with Christian. "You know... we are alone in here."

"That is true..."

"And everyone was sleeping."

"That is true too."

"Do you wanna...?"

Christian smiled me. "Yes."

**Tasha's POV:**

It was funny how Rose and Christian thought we all were sleeping. I wasn't though and I heard everything they had just done. When they left the bathroom, I smiled at them. "Hello."

Rose jumped about ten feet in the air and clung to Christian. "Tasha... you scared me."

"Uh-huh. Did you two have fun?"

Rose broke into a grin. "Yes." With that she pulled Christian back up the aisle.

I leaned against my seat and chuckled. Dimitri looked over and smiled at me. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, I just totally busted Christian and Rose and I am teasing them about it."

"They were...."

I nodded. "Oh yeah."

Dimitri shook his head. "Teenagers."

"I think it is cute though."

"I agree and I am glad Christian is happy again."

"Me too."

"Tasha?"

We both looked up and saw Rose standing in front of us. I smiled at her. "What's up Rose?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure honey." I looked over at Dimitri and he smiled.

"I think I am going to go Check on Caitlin."

He left and Rose sat down. I smiled at her. "Is everything okay honey?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Christian told me about Adrian Ivashkov..."

I gave her a sad smile. "It is a sad story."

"Are... Are all royals like that?"

"Like what honey?"

"Caring more about the family name than their own child?"

"Some do, but Rose, there are also families that are so amazing that if you met them on the street, you wouldn't know they were royals."

"Like the Ozeras?"

I actually snorted. "Wait until you meet my brother. He is not a good Ozera."

Rose bit her lip. "Is he going to like me?"

I sighed. "Rose, you know I always try to be honest with you right?"

"Right."

"At first, they are all going to be shocked, but just be yourself and soon, everyone is going to love you."

She nodded. "Okay."

I pushed Rose's hair out of her face. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Is it wrong that I still love my mother?"

"Not at all. She is your mother."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"I know Christian is mad at her, but he is saying a LOT of mean things about her."

I kissed Rose's forehead. "I'll talk to him. Now, you need to get some sleep. We still have a few hours and it is going to be a busy day."

"Yes Tasha."

I smiled at her. "That is all I need to hear."

* * *

**Well, there was Chapter 14. Lots of Royals in the next chapter and it is going to be great! I hope you like the Ozeras!**

**Til next week, PEACE OUT!**


	15. Queen Grandma

**Hey everyone! I am so so so so sorry that I have been MIA. I had some personal stuff going on and then Spirit Bound came... I was a little disappointed in it... Anyway... longer note at the end of the story. Peace!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VA and after Spirit Bound, I don't really want it... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Christian's POV:**

I looked across the aisle as Rose slept propped up by my dad. I knew I shouldn't be jealous, but I was. Dimitri was running his hand over her back as she slept. He had done that since she was little. She had always been drawn to him like a father figure and it made my heart break. I would never do that to our child. The plane started to descend and landed with a light bump. I got up and went over to wake Rose. "Rosemarie? We're here..."

"Call me that again and I chop your nuts off," she muttered.

I smirked. "Rose, sweetest thing to grace the Earth, it is time to...Oof!" I felt blow to my stomach.

"I told you, none of that lovey dovey crap."

"Okay. Got it."

Rose pulled herself up and looked out the window. "What... What if my mom is here?"

I pulled her to me. "Shhh... If your mom is here, I will..." I paused remembering she still loved her mom. "I will have a sit down conversation with her about how she treats you."

She gave me a small smile. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, do you want me to carry you or can you walk?"

"I think I can walk."

"Okay, let's go."

We made it to the Grand Hall and when we entered, I couldn't help it. I ran over to my Grandma. "Grandma Tatiana!"

She hugged me tight. "Christian! What a surprise! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Grandma, I want you to meet Rosemarie Hathaway, my best friend."

Grandma stepped away from me and held her hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you Rosemarie."

I smiled at Rose. "Grandma? I asked her to marry me..."

Grandma Tatiana looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I plan to marry Rose and I am here to seek your permission."

"Christian, giving my permission to marry a Dhampir is a hard decision to make... especially at such a young age..."

"That's a no isn't it?"

I looked over at Rose who uttered her first words since we got off the plane. "That wasn't a no..."

"It sure sounded like I'm not good enough to marry a Moroi..."

"Rose, calm down..."

"Why Christian? Why do you want me to calm down? So the strong defensive Dhampir doesn't make a scene?"

"Rose... that's not it at all."

She gave me a smirk. "Then why should I calm down?"

"Because it isn't good for the baby..." That was when her smile turned Genuine. I could tell she was thinking about us being parents together and that made me smile at her. I looked over at my grandmother. "That is the other reason I want to marry her."

"She is PREGNANT?"

I nodded. "Yes, and I have never been more excited in my life."

My grandmother sighed. "The council is meeting this week. I will add it to the agenda."

I nodded. "Consideration is all I ask."

"You majesty... May I please have a word?"

**Tatiana's POV:**

I looked at Rose whom had just spoken. "Yes?"

"I am not a Royal, so please forgive me if my question seems naive..."

She seemed so innocent. "Go on..."

"How are we any different from Dimitri and Tasha?"

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"You gave Dimitri and Tasha permission to marry... How are Christian and I different?"

I gave her a small smile. I could tell she was terrified. "Well, it is simple really..."

"What do you mean?"

"My heir has been chosen. The next one has not and the Ozeras are one of the families being considered."

"So, Christian could be king?"

"That's right."

She turned to look at my Grandson. "Then why do you want to be with me?"

My heart broke, she was so insecure, but Christian just smiled and kissed her gently. "Because I love you..."

Rose nodded. "Okay."

I smiled. "You must be tired after your trip, let me show you to your room." I extended my hand to Rose, but she hesitated. "It's okay... I don't bite."

Rose looked up at me. "Yes, you do."

"Only with permission." Rose nodded and took my hand. That was when I noticed the cast. "That looks painful. What happened?"

Rose shrugged. "I fell."

"I see. Is that how you got the black eye and split lip too?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, you need to be more careful don't you."

Her voice came out a whisper. "I know."

I looked over and saw the tears running down her face. "Rose? Are you okay?"

"Ummm... Is there a bathroom somewhere?"

"Of course." I led her to one of the private restrooms and as soon as she went in, I heard the door lock and a quiet sob. "Rose?" She didn't respond and I looked at one of my Guardians that were standing against the wall. "Can you go get my Grandson please?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I gently knocked on the door. "Rose?"

"GO AWAY!"

I heard a crash and prayed Christian would come quickly. "Grandma? What is it?"

"I... I'm not sure. I think I upset Rose..."

Christian nodded and went to the door. "Rose? Can I come in? Please?" The lock clicked and Christian gave a soft smile before entering.

**Rose's POV:**

Christian slid into the small bathroom and smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I want to go home."

He sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap. "I know you do, but we need to say here for a bit okay?"

"I made a fool out of myself."

"No you didn't."

"I lied to the queen."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her I fell."

Christian pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Is that the story you want to tell?"

I shook my head again. "I want to be mad at her, but I see what her anger makes her do and I don't want to be like that."

"We could sit down with her after dinner and tell her what is going on, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan."

"Good. Now, let's get you to bed. I think all these hormones are wreaking havoc your emotional stability."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?"

Christian smiled. "Just a little..."

I sniffled and pulled my legs to my chest. "I don't think I can face her."

"Yes you can. It is going to be fine."

"She probably thinks I am a lunatic."

"Of course she does. That is the only way people can tell we are meant to be together!"

I gave him a small smile and kissed him. "I broke a soap dish."

"It's okay. We'll have someone clean it up." He helped me up. "I'm so sorry you have to go through all this..."

"I don't like being so vulnerable."

"I know... and that is why I am sorry." Christian opened the door to the bathroom and smiled at his Grandmother as we exited. "I think she's okay now, but I need to get her to her room."

"Actually, while you were in there, I called the court obstetrician. I just want to get Rose checked out... make sure everything is okay..."

"Grandma, I just want Rose to rest."

I was silent. She doubted I was pregnant... I put a hand on Christian's shoulder. "It's okay. She is just looking out for me. Let's go get an ultrasound. Besides, you haven't gotten to see the baby yet!"

Christian smiled back at me. "Your right. I want to see our daughter."

"I still think it is going to be a boy..."

"Well, as long as he or she is healthy right?"

"Right." I smiled at the Queen. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Do you think the queen has a point questioning the pregnancy? I mean... they are royals! Next time you get to see Christians reaction to "seeing" his baby. Also, we are going to get to meet some more royals. See you next week! I'll try to be better about updating!**

**Also, there is a new poll in my profile please take it and please review! Thanks!**


	16. Proving Rose Is Pregnant

**Hey everyone! This whole thing is the Ultrasound and it is in Rose's POV. I just like how it turned out. I hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I own Dr. Grant. That's about it.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

I lay on the examination table. "You know your Grandma doubts me right?"

Christian smiled at me. "I had a feeling, thank you for staying calm though."

I shrugged. "Nothing to get super worked up over. She isn't going to be the last..."

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. "Christian, my world is one you don't know anything about... no Mori does..."

"What do you mean?"

"We are told, if we become pregnant, under no circumstances are we supposed to contact the father because chances are, he doesn't care."

Christian stroked my hair. "I hate how you are taught to accept less than you deserve. You deserve the moon and the stars. All Dhampirs do. You are putting your life on the line for us."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. And I hope you do get to be king. You will be an amazing one."

"Well, if I have to choose between you and the crown... my grandma and the rest of the court can go fuck themselves."

That made me laugh. "Tell me how you really feel about the situation. Please."

That was when the door to the room opened and the doctor walked in. "Rosemarie?"

"Rose... Please."

He smiled. "Rose. How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "I am feeling great. Just a little tired from the plane ride."

"That is to be expected. Are you ready to look at your baby?"

I nodded and looked over at Christian. "Will you hold my hand?"

He grasped my hand gently. "Of course."

The doctor dimmed the lights in the room and turned on the ultrasound machine. I took a deep breath as he squirted the gel on my stomach. What if something was wrong and I wasn't really pregnant? Then what? I sat up. "WAIT!"

The doctor jumped a little. "Rose? Is everything okay?"

I looked at Christian. "I just want to be alone at first... Is that okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah... Is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "No."

Christian gripped my hand tighter. "Rose? What is it?"

"What if I'm not really pregnant?"

Christian gave me a sad smile. "Who told you that you were pregnant?"

"The doctor in Glasgow..."

"Do you think he would lie to you?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"Then why don't you let me stay here with you and Dr. Grant will verify everything."

I nodded. "Okay."

Christian sooth my hair again. "Just watch. This is going to be the most perfect little girl ever."

"Boy." I muttered.

Dr. Grant smiled. "Usually it is the other way around."

"Well, we aren't a traditional..." Christian trailed off as a whooshing sound filled the room. "What is that?"

I smiled. "That is your son."

"Daughter..."

I laughed. "I love that sound."

"Christian? Are you ready to see the baby?"

He nodded. "Yes."

The doctor turned the screen and there was our baby in all his glory. I smiled. "Oh my gosh... He's bigger than last time..."

The doctor laughed a little. "That's what babies do. They grow."

"How far along is Rose?"

"From the size, I would say about 14 weeks."

I nodded. "That seems right."

Christian smiled even wider. "Is there any way you can tell if it is a boy or a girl yet?"

"I'm afraid it is too soon to tell... even for a Dhampir."

Christian looked confused. "What does that mean?"

I sighed. "With a Dhampir, there is a test we can take around 16 weeks that can tell sooner if it is a boy or a girl so you can decide to terminate the pregnancy."

"Oh."

I was started to feel claustrophobic. "Can I get out of here now?"

"Just let me take a couple pictures of the baby that you can show the naysayers."

"Thank you." My voice came out in a whisper.

The doctor looked at Christian. "Can I talk to Rose alone for a moment please?"

"Sure." Christian kissed my forehead and left the room.

I looked at the doctor. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled. "The baby is fine, but I am worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't let the queen get to you."

"What do you mean?"

"My wife is a Dhampir and we have been happily married for 10 years."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Just don't let anyone tell you that you are wrong. Your happiness is the best revenge."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"My pleasure." He handed me the printouts and smiled. "Now, how long are you staying at the court?"

"I'm not sure, but I am guessing at least for the holidays..."

"Okay, I want to see you every two weeks while you are here okay?"

I nodded again. "Okay."

"Oh and I need to know if you are planning to take the test in a couple weeks."

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided. I mean... I will love the baby no matter what."

"I know that, but sometimes, it can be nice knowing."

"I'll think about it. I promise."

"That is all I ask." He wiped the goo off my stomach and smiled. "Alright, Rose, everything looks good. If you have any other questions, just let me know. Other than that, I will see you in two weeks."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Take care of yourself okay?"

"I don't think Christian would let me harm myself."

"That's true. Well, here are the pictures. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you." I stood up and pulled my pants and shirt on. I grabbed the printouts and walked into the waiting room and smiled at Christian. "Are you ready?"

"Yup. What did the doctor want to talk to you about?"

"Just some gross pregnancy stuff. It was kind of embarrassing..."

"Okay. Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Sleep."

"Okay. How about you take a nap and we can tell the rest of the family our happy news at dinner?"

I nodded. "Okay. I like that plan." I kissed Christian lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Well, there it is! They are both so excited! I can't wait to see how the rest of the family reacts. Find out next time! Until then, please review and vote in the poll in my profile. Thanks!**


	17. Conversations

**Hey all! An Early Chapter! Yay! I decided to write a little something that takes place before the dinner. It is a little conversation between Caitlin and Christian. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Caitlin and that is about it. The rest belong to Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

**

**Christian's POV:**

Rose had fallen asleep almost as soon as we got home. I sat on the couch and looked at photos Rose had sat on the table. I couldn't help smiling. I was going to be a dad. I reached for my cell phone and called Andre. It rang for a few minutes before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Andre? It's Christian."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Is Rose okay?"

"Rose is more than okay. She... We... We're going to have baby." I received silence. "Andre?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am more than serious. Rose is about 3 and a half months along."

"Christian that is great! Right?"

I laughed. "Andre, this is the best news ever."

"So... you are going to stay around?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you aren't obligated or anything..."

"Andre... I love Rose. More than anything and I still plan to marry her."

"Hey, calm down. It's your decision. I was just telling you your options."

"I know, it's just... everyone is doubting us."

"Look, I have to get to class, but Lissa and I are going to be there next week for Christmas. We can talk more then, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, give Rose my love and I will see you both soon. Congratulations cousin." With that he hung up.

I leaned against the couch and sighed. Why was everyone so against this? I loved Rose with everything I had. I looked at the clock and realized that I still had a couple hours until my family was coming over for dinner. I walked down the hall to the guestroom Caitlin was staying in and knocked on the door. She opened it with a smile. "Hello Christian! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk."

"Sure. Let me grab my purse and I will meet you in the living room okay?"

I nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

About five minutes later, Caitlin and I were walking around the "downtown" of the royal court. It was an interesting set up. There were mansions, apartments, normal houses... even schools. There was also a mall and a movie theater... it was like any other small town. I think they did all of this to help us blend in with the humans when we had to go into the real world. I looked over at Caitlin and smiled. "So, I only know a little about you, tell me more about the Hathaways."

"Well, there really isn't much to tell. I was raised like most Moroi, and got a little wilder in my college years. That was when I met Roderick. I bit him on our first date and I felt so bad that I stayed with him until the endorphins were out of his system and he just kept begging me for more. I told him about being a feeder and he has been my personal feeder ever sense. I mean, I do go to others if I need to, but I am the only one that feeds off of him."

"What do you think of Rose?"

"I think she is an amazing girl! She is so smart, but she is so shy about everything."

"How is she really doing at the academy?"

"She was actually doing well. She was starting to make friends and was going to start participating in after school activities. Then Janine came..."

"I want to hate Janine so much, but Rose loves her so much... I just don't understand how she can..."

"Well, Rose is the only parent she has."

"Both my parents are gone and I'm okay."

"That is different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when your parents died, you still had your Aunt and all your other family. Rose only had her mom until a month ago. If something happened to her mom, she was all alone."

"You really like Rose don't you?"

Caitlin nodded. "I do. That is why I am adopting her. I think she deserves all the happiness in the world."

"I feel the same way."

"I know you do; I can see it in your eyes."

"I just wish people had more faith in us as a couple."

"Well, that is the great thing about being different. You get to prove everyone wrong and then laugh in their faces."

I snorted a little. "You are somewhat conniving aren't you?"

She laughed and smiled. "Well, I am in a monogamous relationship with a feeder. I think I have heard it all... mostly from Janine."

"Yeah... I am not a fan of that woman."

"So you have mentioned. So, Tasha said she and Dimitri adopted you?"

"Yes."

"Are you keeping your last name?"

"I'm not sure. I want to talk to Rose about it. I would be happy either way."

"What happens if you are offered the crown?"

"Well, they can have a Dhampir queen or they can give it to someone else... it is really their choice..."

"I see."

"Caitlin, I love Rose with all my heart. Please don't doubt that."

"I don't, I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"I know, and neither do I." I paused for a moment. "Caitlin?"

"Yes?"

"As Rose's guardian, I would like to ask your permission to marry her."

Caitlin smiled. "Nothing would make me happier Christian."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you. Now, we should get back for dinner. They are going to be expecting us."

"Alright. It was nice chatting one on one with you. We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely."

* * *

**Okay, the dinner will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter, I SWEAR. It is going to be Ozeras and Badicas. I really hope you like it!**

**Oh! Vote in the poll in my profile if you haven't! Thanks!**


	18. Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

**Tasha's POV:**

Dinner was going to be starting soon and I wanted to have a talk with Rose before the family arrived. I knocked on the door as I opened it. "Roza?"

She turned and smiled. "Hi Tasha."

"You doing okay?"

Rose nodded and looked back in the mirror. "Yeah... I just wish I could cover these bruises up."

I gave her a soft smile. I wanted to get her mind off of everything. "Christian said you had something to show me..."

Her eyes went bright. "Oh yeah!" She went over to the bed and picked up a photo. "I guess this would be your grandson or granddaughter."

I gave a small gasp as I took the photo. "Oh Roza..."

She smiled as she sat on the bed. "Do you think I am going to be a good mom?"

"Roza, I think you are going to be so great at this. You know what you don't want to do and that is half the battle." I took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight, you are going to hear some not so nice things said about you and I want you to be ready."

Rose smiled at me. "Tasha... I have heard it all. I make no illusions about how lucky I am. I know I could lose all of this in the blink of an eye."

I pulled my daughter close. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am. I just want to make sure Christian is happy. He deserves happiness too."

"I think you being happy, makes him happy. You know Rose, after we lost my brother and Andrea; I never thought Christian would be happy again, then seeing his face light up the first day of kindergarten... You did something I had been trying for three years to do. You brought him back to life."

"Well, that's only fair since he saved my life once too..."

"What do you mean?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't want to think about that tonight." She looked in the mirror. "Tonight is going to be awesome and they are going to love me."

I nodded. "You are right. How can someone not love you?"

Rose threw her arms around me. "Thank you Tasha."

I kissed the top of her head. "My pleasure. Now, if we can get through this with little drama, there will be a spa day tomorrow."

"If there is drama, no spa day?"

"Hell yes... but it will have to be a spa week..." I gave her a small smile. "Now, finish up and I am going to go frame this picture okay?"

Rose nodded, "Okay."

I hugged her one last time before going back into the living room.

**Caitlin's POV:**

I was helping Tasha finish setting the table when the doorbell rang. I was going to get it when she stopped me. "Wait. Christian and I have a tradition."

Christian smiled. "I think it is a Badica."

"Does that mean I have to go with an Ozera?"

"Unless someone else is coming..."

"Know what? I think it is an Ivashkov."

"Oooo risky move..."

The doorbell rang again and Tasha gave the door a dirty look. "Hey... lady with a newborn here..." I really did love these people.

I smiled at her. "I'll get it."

"Thank you Caitlin."

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "Hello?"

"Ms. Hathaway, it is good to see you again."

I gave a curtsey. "Hello your highness."

She waved her hand. "Tonight, I am just Grandma Tatiana tonight."

"And I am just Grandma Caitlin."

"It's a deal."

I walked her into the kitchen and winked at Christian who smiled at me. I looked down the hall. "Rose? Guests are arriving." I heard Rose take a deep breath and came walking down the hall. She looked beautiful. I smiled at her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. Christian got me for this for Columbus Day."

Tatiana raised an eyebrow. "Columbus Day?"

Christian smirked. "We celebrate whatever we can." He walked over to Rose and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. I just wish I wasn't as tired."

I laughed. "That is part of being pregnant."

Rose grimaced. "Speaking of that, we have decided we aren't going to announce the pregnancy tonight unless we have to."

I looked at her concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. I just don't want any drama tonight. I just want to meet the family."

Tatiana nodded. "If that is what you wish."

"It is."

Dimitri came into the room at that moment and smiled at everyone. "Why don't we go into the living room and continue this conversation? Can I get you all something to drink?"

We all gave our drink orders and Tatiana looked at Roza. "So everything went well at the doctor's?"

Roza's bright smile came back and she jumped up. "Yes! She went over to the bookshelf and took down the picture Tasha had just placed. "This is your great grandson or great granddaughter."

Tatiana took the photo and looked at it with great interest. "Do you know if it is a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, it is a little too soon."

Tatiana nodded. "Okay."

The doorbell rang again and Christian went to open it as Rose set the picture back on the bookshelf. I walked over and gave her a gentle hug and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be fine."

"I know. Tasha already promised me it would be."

"Good."

Christian came back into the room with a smile. "Rose, Caitlin, I want you to meet the other Ozeras, my Grandma Svetlana, my Grandpa Markus, my Uncle Boris, his wife Olga, and their son Andreas."

Rose stepped forward with a smile. "Hello. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway."

Andreas looked at Boris. "Dad, do I have to shake her hand?"

"No Andreas, you never have to shake the hand of a Dhampir."

I saw Rose bite her lip and stepped back, lowering her head like a "good" Dhampir should in front of royals. I started towards her, but she shook her head no. This was her battle. Thankfully we were saved by the doorbell again. This time Tasha smiled as she headed to the door. "That must be the rest of the Badicas."

**Rose's POV:**

Well, this was going great. They already hated me. They were going to lose it when they learn we are all going to be related. I hoped the Badicas would accept me more... I seriously doubted it though. I looked up as Tasha approached again. "Roza, I would like you to meet the Badicas. Andrea's parents Noelle and Pierre, her sister Maureen and her husband Benjamin and their daughter Christina."

Noelle approached me with a warm smiled. "You must be the Rose Christian has told us all about."

I was confused at this point. "Yes."

Noelle kissed my cheek. "I am so excited to have a Dhampir in this family."

Now, I was skeptical. "You are?"

"Yes. Now I won't be the black sheep."

That took me aback a little. "Oh..."

Christian smiled and hugged me. "She is joking."

"She is?"

Christian nodded. "I'll tell you about it later okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now, that everyone is here, let's sit down to dinner."

I smiled at Tasha. "Okay."

We all sat around the large table in the formal dining room and it was actually fun getting to know everyone. "So, Rose," Benjamin started, I really liked him, "Do you go to the academy?"

"Yes. I used to go to St. Vladimir's... that is where I met Christian, but now I go to St. Constantine's in Glasgow."

Tatiana looked up at me. "Are you sure you want to be a guardian?"

"I'm pretty sure... why?"

"Well, you told me that you broke your arm and got those bruises by falling. You aren't very agile are you?"

I took a deep breath. "Um... I kind of lied to you... That isn't what really happened."

"What happened then?"

I was about to answer her when the doorbell rang. "Oh... I'll get it."

Boris smiled. "That must be my new guardian. I told them she could just come here."

I nodded. That made me a little happier. I would have another Dhampir to chat with. And a female one at that. I opened the door and gasped. "Mom..."

* * *

**Eep! Janine! Can Rose be honest now with her mom watching her? How will Christian react? Find out next time!**

**Also, I will be posting the first chapter of my new story on Sunday July 4th. I hope you will like it!**

**Peace!**


	19. The Ozera Ring

**Hey all! Sorry this is so late! I was having issues with how I wanted this chapter to go. I think it turned out well though.**

**Also, I made a boo boo. In the last chapter, I said Noelle was Andrea's mom. This is false... Tatiana is. In this story at least. I had full families for both sides from when I still trying to figure out if Tatiana was an Ozera or a Badica and I just followed that. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... never will be...**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV:**

Rose hadn't come back to the table, so I went to the front room and saw her standing in front of the door. "Rose? Are you okay?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze and looked at me. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked back at the door. "Please come in Guardian Hathaway."

My eyebrow went up as Janine Hathaway stepped into the room. "Guardian Hathaway... to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I am here to guard Boris Ozera. He is my new assignment." She looked over at her daughter. "Rosemarie, it is really a surprise to see you here." Rose didn't say anything, she just lowered her head. "Smart girl."

Janine walked into the dining room and I looked at Rose. "Are you okay?"

Rose nodded. "I'm fine." Rose went back into the dining room and sat next to Christian. "Where was I?"

Tatiana smiled. "You were about to tell us what happened to your arm."

"Right... See, the truth is... I..."

I could see Rose was scared and I looked at Tasha who was smiling at Rose. "It's okay Roza; it is no one else's business."

Rose nodded and reached for the bowl of salad. She wasn't paying attention and her ring clinked against the glass. "Oh!"

I looked up and saw Boris had stopped mid bite. "Boris? Is everything alright?"

He grabbed Rose's hand and looked at her ring. "Where did you get this?"

"Christian gave it to me."

Boris looked at his nephew. "You gave a blood whore the Ozera ring?"

Rose looked confused. "I'm not a-"

Boris cut her off. "Shut up." He looked back at Christian. "I don't care if you want to embarrass yourself hanging out with... her, but don't drag the family name down with you."

I could tell Rose was about to lose it, so I locked eyes with her. "They come first." I mouthed. She nodded and looked down at her plate and started to play with her food. I looked back at Boris. "Mr. Ozera. I understand your confusion, but I do NOT like what you are accusing my son of."

Boris started laughing. "Your son? YOUR son? Christian is NOT your son."

"Actually, according to the papers, that the queen herself signed, he is. Tasha and I adopted him."

Boris looked at Christian. "Is he telling the truth?"

Christian nodded. "Yes. Dimitri Belikov is my father. And as for the Ozera ring, I know FOR A FACT; it goes to the oldest son of each generation. That would be ME. Once I got the ring, I decided to give it to Rose. I think she deserves it and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That is the reason I gave her the Ozera ring. I want her to be part of the family."

I saw Rose smile, but she still didn't say anything. I wasn't quite sure what to expect now, but I figured it was going to get exciting.

**Rose's POV:**

I looked up and smiled at Christian. He always knew what to say to make it better. I looked over at Boris. "Excuse me..." I hated how weak my voice sounded. "Can I please have my ring back now?"

Boris laughed. "I don't think so."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

Just then, Xavier started crying and Dimitri sighed. "I'll be right back."

I started to get up. "No Dimitri, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Of course I'm sure... Besides, I need the practice." I heard a couple forks drop as I left the room. I went into the nursery and lifted Xavier out of his crib. "Shhh... It's okay little one! Sissy Rosie is here."

"Sissy is about right."

I looked up and saw my mother standing in the doorway. "Excuse me?"

"You are a weak little girl. You always have been and always will be. You have NEVER been willing to fight back."

She started to move towards me and I set Xavier back in his crib even though he was still crying. I didn't want him in the middle of this. "What do you want...?"

"I want you to pack your bags right now, and come home with me."

"No."

"No?" My mother laughed. "There is no discussion. I am still your mother and what I say goes."

"You have NEVER been my mother. Hell, a broom would be a better parent then you."

She reached out and slapped me. "You will NOT talk to me in that manner."

"You are just jealous I found my own happiness. Happiness that has evaded you for so long... or maybe you are jealous that the woman you worked so hard to hate accepted me as her own..." That was when it happened. I felt her hands grab my neck and felt my head being slammed into the wall. That was also when everything went dark.

* * *

**Well... what do you think is going to happen to Janine? To Rose? What do you think of the families so far?**

**Let me know!**


	20. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I only own Caitlin**

**

* * *

**

**Christian's POV:**

I sat and watched Rose as they started to wake her from the medical coma. She didn't even look like my Rose at the moment. They had shaved her head so they could do the stitches and her face was puffy from the bruising and from the medicines. I looked at the doctor. "Do you have to wake her up? I think it is easier like this."

"I know it is Christian, but we need to make sure she is okay. The longer she is in the coma, the bigger risk she is at."

I nodded. "I know." I took her hand and kissed it gently as she started to stir. "Hey you."

Rose slowly opened her eyes. "Chris?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Xavier..."

I smiled at her. "He is fine, thanks to you." I kissed her cheek. "What else do you remember?"

"Mom... choked me..."

"Yeah, and you hit your head. They gave you stitches, but the doctor said you are going to be okay."

"Baby?"

I was quiet. I didn't think I could tell her.

She turned her head. "Christian? She studied my face and her bottom lip started shaking. "No... No... Don't say it..."

"Rose... I'm sorry..."

"NO! CHRISTIAN... NO!" She broke down sobbing. "Why?"

**Dimitri's POV:**

I heard the screaming come from Rose's room. I looked down trying not to cry. I remember when this happened to Karolina and the love of her life. He told her that the only thing she would ever be was a good for nothing bloodwhore and left. That was when she went a little crazy and now there was Paul and she said she was going to keep trying for more. She said it was just to prove she could have kids and maybe he would come back. She is still waiting after 8 years. I saw the door to Rose's room open and Christian came storming out. I jumped up. "Christian... think before you do this..."

"I have Dad. Long and hard... This ends now."

"Look, I know times are rough, but Rose needs you."

Christian looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"You... Leaving Rose."

"I am NOT leaving Rose."

"You aren't?"

"No. I am going to beat the shit out of Janine. Want to come and watch?"

I shrugged. "Why not." We walked through the maze of underground tunnels to the holding facility. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Tatiana raise a cigarette to her lips. "Your grandmother smokes?"

"Only when she is really stressed."

"Oh, I think this would count."

Christian nodded. "Yeah." He started to walk past her hoping not to be seen, but Tatiana stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Janine."

"No, Christian, I won't allow it."

"She killed my child. I think I have a right to say something to her."

"What?"

Christian suddenly turned back into a sixteen year old. "Rose lost the baby..." A few tears ran down his face. "And that woman in there made that happen."

Tatiana dropped her cigarette and hugged her grandson tight. "I know you are hurting, but what do you think talking to her is going to accomplish?"

"I need to know why..."

"What do you mean?"

"For fifteen years, Janine didn't want anything to do with her daughter. She didn't even come when Rose was in the fire. Why now? I just want to know what Rose did to make her so angry."

Tatiana kissed the top of Christian's head. "I need you to go be with Rose right now. I am sure she is scared and hurting... she is going to need you."

Christian nodded. "Okay."

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Approved."

"What?"

"I am not going to even take it to committee. Your petition to marry Rose is approved."

I smiled as Christian hugged his grandmother tight. "Thank you." He pulled away slightly. "What made you change your mind?"

"I can see the two of you love each other. You belong together."

"Thank you."

"Christian, one more question..."

"Yes?"

"Rose isn't really as clumsy as she tried to get me to believe is she?"

Christian shook his head. "No. She isn't."

**Caitlin's POV:**

I cautiously walked into Rosemarie's hospital room. "Rose?"

"Go away."

"How are you feeling?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "You know, I had a miscarriage..."

"This wasn't a miscarriage. My baby was murdered."

"That's true. But we both lost a child."

"What if Christian hates me?"

"Do you really think that is an option?"

"I'm a Dhampir; it is most definitely an option for me."

"I don't think that is going to happen though. He loves you."

"He told me my baby could die..."

Tasha was sitting in the room with us and looked up. "What?"

"He said his baby sister died in the car accident."

Tasha gave a small smile. "Christian was so excited to have a baby sister. I think that was the reason he wanted a daughter so much."

Rose looked up at me. "I wanted a son so I could name him after Grandpa."

"Your Grandfather would have loved that."

Rose was quiet for a minute and took a deep breath. "I want to look in a mirror."

"Sweetie, I don't think that is a good idea..."

"I'm going to see it at some point..."

Tasha smiled and handed Rose her compact. "Remember, you were REALLY hurt."

Rose nodded and opened the mirror. "What the fuck happened to my hair?"

* * *

**I think I am going to skip ahead a couple weeks in the next chapter. I really want this story to get moving along and I have some great ideas! See you all then!**


	21. Two Weeks and One Day

**The last chapter was so hard for me to write, this one was a little easier. And you get to see Lissa again... Yay?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :(**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

It had been two weeks and one day since I had lost the baby. Life was slowly rebuilding itself, but I still couldn't stand to be around Christian. I knew he wanted to see me, but I just couldn't face him. I looked over at the clock in my room and sighed. I needed to get up and face the world again. I went into the walk in closet in my bedroom and put on a loose fitting skirt and a tank top. I took a deep breath and made my way into the dining room where Tasha, Grandma Caitlin, and the queen were sitting. I slowly turned around the corner. "Tasha?" I couldn't believe how tiny my voice sounded.

Tasha looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Okay... I have a question..."

"Sure."

"You said if there was no drama at the dinner there would be a spa day..."

"True."

"And you said if there was drama, we could have a spa week... Can we still do that?"

"Of course."

"Can I invite a few others?"

"Sure. Who did you want to invite?"

"Maureen, Christina, Grandma, and Your Majesty... if you would like to come that is..."

The queen smiled at me. "I will clear my schedule."

"Really?"

"Really."

I felt Christian's hand on my shoulder and I pulled away ignoring him. I still couldn't do it. I couldn't face him. "I'm sorry." I went back into the bedroom and shut the door. I slid down it and started to cry. I had failed him. The one thing I could give him... That made me start crying harder. I lost my baby. My mom wasn't even going to have to stay in prison. Boris still wanted her as a guardian and like hell they were going to let talent like that go to waste. There was a knock on the door. "Go away."

"Rose, its Tasha."

"Oh... come in." I slid away from the door and went to sit on my bed. The door opened and Christian walked in. "I thought it was Tasha..."

"We lied." Christian sighed and sat down next to me. "I wish you would talk to me."

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know you are. I'm a little afraid too."

"I just don't understand."

Christian stroked my hair and pulled me close. "What don't you understand?"

"We give up our lives for the Moroi and we aren't even protected."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact my mom will never face trial and Boris wants to keep her as a guardian."

"What?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That is insane."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I hope your spa day will help a little..."

I was quiet for a minute. "Christian?"

"What?"

"Do you think we could have a date tonight?"

"Of course we can. What did you want to do?"

"Maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Sure. Romance?"

"No... I think I want to watch a scary movie."

"What? Why?"

"So I can cuddle you..."

**Tasha's POV:**

I walked with my daughter in law and extended family as we wandered around the court plaza. They weren't able to fit us into the spa until the afternoon so for now we were shopping. I hoped today would help Rose. She needed happiness again. If anyone deserved it, it was her. I wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better. I can't wait to get to know the Badica women better."

"I think you will like them."

"I already do."

Rose looked over at Maureen and smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie..."

"You said you were the back sheep. What did you mean by that?"

Maureen smiled. "Oh, about that..." She turned away from Rose and lifted her ponytail. "This is the reason."

"Maureen. Put your hair down."

Maureen rolled her eyes at the queen. "Please mother... Don't act like it's a bad thing."

"It's not who YOU are."

"Yes, it is. Think about it. When you fall in love, get married, have babies... We want to protect them and that is all I want to do. Besides..." She pulled Rose close. "If it is good enough for Rose here, it's good enough for me."

Rose gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"ROSE!"

We all turned and saw Lady Vasilisa Dragomir running towards us. Rose took a step back. "Sil—Vasilisa..."

"Andre told me the great news. I am so happy for you and Christian! I mean... A baby..."

"Vasilisa... I'm... I'm not pregnant."

"What? You mean you were faking?"

"No... I mean... "Rose started crying again. "I'm sorry Tasha... I need to reschedule..."

Rose ran off and I looked at Vasilisa. "Lissa... There is something you need to know."

"That she was stringing you all along? That is something I could have told you from day one."

That was when Tatiana broke her silence. "Lady Dragomir... That is enough. You are speaking about something you know nothing about."

That was when Lissa finally seemed to pay attention. "What do you mean?"

"Rose was beaten."

"What?"

"She was so severely injured, it caused a miscarriage."

"Who did it?"

"Her mother."

"Janine?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Lissa looked down. "That's too bad. She would have probably been a good guardian too..."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"If she can't hold her own against another guardian, how can she fight against a Strigoi?"

I was flabbergasted. "Lissa, you are out of line."

"The Dragomirs are contenders for the throne. We deserve the best."

"Be that as it may, Rose and Christian are going through a rough time right now and I would ask that you don't make it any worse."

Lissa gasped. "You think I would do something like that? She may be just a guardian, but I still care about her..."

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "JUST a guardian?"

"It's not like we are defenseless..."

"Says the girl that didn't specialize..."

I looked over at my son. "Christian..."

"Vasilisa... We need to talk..."

* * *

**Oh Lissa, Lissa, Lissa... When will you ever learn?**

**Please review! I can't wait to write their conversation!**


	22. Bad People

**Hey all! I am so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in forever! My laptop died and I finally got a new netbook and then I had writer's block. Anyway... I am back! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle owns them all... So sad...**

**

* * *

**

**Lissa's POV:**

Christian pulled me away from the group and I tried to pull away. "You're hurting me!"

"Tough shit."

"Christian, let go."

Christian let go of me with a shove. "What is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You made Rose cry..."

"I didn't mean too..."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious."

"Is that why you accused her of faking?"

"You have to admit it was a logical train of thought."

"No, it wasn't. You didn't see the ultrasound... You didn't hear the heartbeat... You didn't have to tell Rose that her baby was killed by the one person that was supposed to protect her."

"What... What happened exactly?"

Christian sighed. "Janine did not approve of our relationship from the beginning. She did whatever she could to break us up. Including sending Rose to Glasgow."

"Just so you know, I do feel a little bad about that."

"As you should. Anyway, one day, Rose got hurt and Janine came to see her. Rose told Janine that she was pregnant and Janine attacked her and broke her arm. Caitlin got Rose out of Glasgow and to mom and dad's in Baia."

"I still can't believe they live there..."

Christian sighed again. "And then we came here to ask Grandma's permission to get married. My Uncle Boris had asked for Janine to come and guard him for a bit and she agreed. When she found out Rose was still pregnant, she got very upset. She... Janine almost killed Rose. She lost the baby and also received such a severe head wound that they had to shave her head so they could fix it."

I was shocked. I wasn't aware it was that bad. "I'm sorry Christian."

He looked in my eyes, probably gauging my sincerity. "I need to get back to Rose."

"Okay." I watched Christian walk back towards his house and turned to run to mine. I ran inside and slammed the door. Andre and Mia jumped.

Andre paused the movie they were watching and looked at me. "Lissa, are you okay?"

"Am I a bad person?"

"No... Who told you that?"

"No one told me flat out... they just insinuated."

Andre sighed. "You are not a bad person, you just lack logic sometimes."

I felt the tears sliding down my face. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"That I'm going to turn into Adrian..."

Andre walked over to me and sighed. "You are not turning into Adrian."

"This was how it started... remember?"

"I remember and you are different. Maybe you should try to be a nicer person. Do good for once."

I nodded. "That is a good idea. Mia, want to go shopping?"

Andre sighed. "You aren't changing a bit."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Not for me... I want to get some things for Rose."

"Why? What happened?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "She lost the baby." I sat on the edge of the couch and started to tell my brother and Mia the whole story.

**Christian's POV:**

I walked back into the house and lightly knocked on the bedroom door. "Rose?"

"Go away."

"I just want to talk."

I heard her sigh and the door opened. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah... I just overreacted."

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. It is going to take time to heal, you lost a child."

"Are we going to try again?"

"Rose, I want to have so many babies with you..." Rose gave me a small smile. "I miss that smile."

"I miss smiling too."

"Well, as soon as the doctor says it is okay, we will try again."

"I don't want to try just yet..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... I just want to get married first."

I smiled at her and gave her a light kiss. "That sounds like a good idea. We can start planning tomorrow."

"Okay."

There was a knock on the door. "Rose? Christian?"

I looked up at Caitlin. "Yes?"

"There is someone here to see you."

I took Rose's hand and led her into the living room. When I saw Lissa standing there, I immediately stepped in front of Rose. "Silly, what do you want."

"I want to say I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She looked down and then tried to make eye contact with Rose. "I was wondering if I could talk to Rose... alone."

I looked at Rose. "What do you think?"

Rose gave a small nod. "Okay."

**Rose's POV:**

I took Lissa to my bedroom and sighed. "What do you want."

"I... I got you something."

We sat on the bed and she slid a bag towards me. I slowly opened it and gasped. "What did you do?"

She chewed on her lip. "I know it isn't exactly the same, but I thought it was close enough to your original cut and color to give you a little confidence..."

I lifted the wig out of the bag and looked at Lissa with tears in my eyes. "Thank you."

Lissa gave me a small smile. "I wanted to do something for you... I really am sorry."

"I shouldn't have punched you."

"Yeah... you should have." Lissa looked at the floor and then at me again. "Can we start over?"

"Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why now?"

Lissa took a deep breath. "It dawned on me that I was starting to act like Adrian and that scared me."

"Everyone keeps talking about Adrian, but I haven't gotten to meet him."

"I can introduce you..."

I was able to muster a small smile. "I would like that... and I would like to try again too... maybe you can help me with the wedding?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is going to be a lot of hard work."

"I think I would enjoy helping you."

"Good. Christian and I are going to start tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be here. Until then, want me to help you with the wig?"

I gave a real smile then. "Yeah."

* * *

**Okay, I think you are all going to FINALLY get to meet Adrian in the next chapter. I was just waiting for the right time to introduce him...**

**Until then, please read and review! Thanks!**


	23. I Claim You

**Hey all! I hope you like this chapter! You finally get to meet Adrian!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :-(**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

After my little meeting with Lissa, I needed to get away for a bit so I decided to take a walk and look at the Christmas trees that were now decorating the halls. The holiday was in 3 days and I didn't have gifts for anyone. I needed to clear my head. I needed to think about what I was going to do. I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I started screaming and thrashing. "LET ME GO!"

"Hello Little Dhampir..."

I took a shaky breath and turned my head a little. "Who... Who are you?"

"I'm Adrian."

I gave him a small smile. I had learned a long time ago that the best way to deal with crazy people was to stay calm. "I'm Rose. Christian has told me a lot about you."

"Christian?"

"Yes, Christian Ozera, your cousin..."

"Christian is nice to me."

"I know, He is nice to me too."

"How do you know him?"

"Well, Christian and I are getting married."

"No, you are MY Dhampir..."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, but he already claimed me."

"No..." He paused and in the blink of an eye, he bit me. "I claim you..."

I felt the tears streaming down my face. I had never been bitten before, but I had always thought if it happened, it would be Christian biting me. I started shaking I was frozen to my spot. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was waiting for the high that was supposed to come with this, but at the moment all I was feeling was pain. Suddenly his teeth ripped from my throat and I fell to the ground in the most excruciating pain ever. I felt someone else grab me and I started to fight. I kicked my captor in the shin. "GET OFF ME!"

"Rose, calm down."

That voice... I knew that voice... I tried to turn my head, but my neck hurt too much. "Tatiana?"

"It's okay. I'm here."

"It hurts."

"I know it does sweetheart. Just take deep breaths."

I looked up and saw Adrian being dragged away. "What is going to happen to him now?"

"He is going to go to evaluation."

I suddenly started to feel dizzy and began to sway. "I don't feel good."

"Whoa... Hang on. Let me get you to Christian..."

"I think I need a doctor..." With that, everything went dark.

**Christian's POV:**

I ran down the halls of the infirmary and stopped when I saw Caitlin outside of a room. I started to go in the room but she stopped me. "Caitlin, let me in."

"No."

I looked at her with hurt eyes. "What?"

"Rose doesn't want to see anyone and I promised."

"I'm not just anyone.. I am her fiance..."

"I know that, but she is so scared right now, I need to keep that promise."

"What happened?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you."

"Caitlin, I need something..."

"I know, and I wish I could tell you something. I just need to keep her trust right now..."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." I started to walk away. I was so pissed at Rose, I didn't know what to think. I just wished she would let me in. It broke my heart to think she was in there, alone, and hurting. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and marched back to Rose's room. Caitlin tried to stop me again, but this time, I wasn't going to have any of that. I walked right past her into Rose's room. I looked at my fiancee. "What is your..." I trailed off when I saw her neck. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

Rose looked terrified and looked at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was worried about you, but I need you to tell me who did that."

Her voice was tiny. "Adrian."

I started to seethe. "I am going to kill him."

"No, you aren't!"

"Rose, don't defend him."

"I have to. Christian, he didn't know what he was doing."

I sighed. "I want to be mad at him, I do, but being mad at him hurts you..."

"You told me yourself that Adrian didn't get the help he needed. How can you be mad at him for something he can't control?"

"You are right... as always."

Rose looked down and then back at me. "He likes you..."

I was shocked. "He does?"

Rose nodded. "He said that you are nice to him."

"What else did he say to you?"

"That I was his 'Little Dhampir'."

"That sounds like him."

"He wanted me all to himself. I don't think he really wanted to hurt me, I just think he didn't want me to leave him."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh my logical Rose. What am I going to do with you?" She shrugged and I kissed her forehead. "This is one of the many reasons I love you. You see the good in people, even when they are bad." She started to protest. "I know Adrian isn't bad, but you were always this same way with your mother. You still are..."

"Christian?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss her."

"I know you do. As hard as it is to have my parents dead, at least I know they are gone..."

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"I want to find my father. Do you think we can do that?"

I gave her a smile. "I think there is a strong possibility." I kissed her again. "Now, try and get some sleep and we will discuss this when you wake up."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So, what do you think of insane Adrian? I kind of like writing him.**

**Anyway, next week is going to be Christmas! It is going to be fun! Lots of gifts and such! See you all then!**


	24. Please Don't Hurt Me

**Hey all! It's Friday (Well, almost), so that must mean Burning Desire day! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own Caitlin and Maureen.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

I had never celebrated a Christmas like this before, We were all sitting in the throne room, but it didn't look like the throne room, there were tons of chairs and couches in a circle so the extended Badica family, could chat and open gifts. Tatiana stood up and walked over to me. "Rosemarie? This is for you."

"Oh, your majesty... You didn't have to..."

"I know I didn't, but I spoke with Maureen, and we decided this was the best gift for you."

I took the small gift and slowly undid the paper. I was confused as I looked at the ring box in front of me. What was this? I looked up at Christian who was smiling at me. I looked back at the box and slowly opened it. Inside was the most beautiful linde star ring I had ever seen. I looked back at the queen. "What is this?"

"It is the Badica ring."

I bit my lip. With the exception of the Ozera ring that Christian had given me, I had never owned anything this nice in my life. I took a deep breath and with a shaking hand, I extended the ring back to the queen. "I'm sorry. I can't accept this." The box fell out of my hand and I bolted from the room. I ran down the hall and up the nearest set of stairs I could find. I followed them all the way up and burst through the doors at the top. I looked around the room and realized it was a chapel. I fell to my knees and started to pray. I didn't know what I was praying for, I just needed to. I felt an arm on my shoulder. It felt like and adult so I sighed without looking up. "Dimitri, I just need some time alone."

"Who's Dimitri?"

I jumped up and whirled around. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Hurt you?"

"I promise you I am not a feeder or a blood-whore or anything like that... I am just a young girl. I am engaged and... Please, don't hurt me."

The man raised his eyebrow. "Just what kind of stories has your mother been telling you about me?"

My defenses rose even higher. He knew my mother? "Who are you?"

"I am your father, Rosemarie."

I stared at the man that apparently broke my mother. What had she told him about me? "How did you find me?"

"Tasha Ozera called me."

I went to turn to walk past him, but my arm banged against a pew. "OW!" I grabbed my injured arm and held it to my body.

The man, who was apparently my father, walked over to me and took my arm in his hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something must have happened if your arm broke..."

"I got in a fight."

"Did you a least win?"

"No, I didn't fight back."

"Why not."

"I didn't think it was right to hit the person."

"Did a Moroi do this to you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No."

It seemed to upset him that I was making light of this and he grabbed me tight. "Listen to me little girl... I need to know who did this to you."

I felt the tears spring to my eyes. Why was I so scared? I used to be so tough... "M-Mom."

My father let go of me instantly. "Your mother did this to you?"

I gave a small nod. "Yeah."

He let out a low breath. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of something."

He started to walk away but I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

He turned back with a bemused expression. "Yes?"

"What should I call you?"

He gave me a soft smile. "Abe... For now." With that he walked out of the chapel.

**Abe's POV:**

I stormed across the the Moroi court to the house Janine was guarding in. I knocked on the door trying to get my anger under control. The door opened and there was my ex-lover. I couldn't help what happened next. I reached forward and punched her in the jaw. "You bitch!"

Janine took a step back, but kept her composure. "Ibrahim... What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter for Christmas. Imagine my surprise when she has no idea who I even was..."

"And that is reason to hit me?"

"No, that was what the bitch comment was for. I hit you because you hit our little girl."

"She had it coming."

"She is sixteen years old."

"You would not believe the trouble that child has gotten into. She is lucky she can still walk."

"Janine, if you were having so much trouble with her, why didn't you send her to me?"

She laughed at that. "After you walked out on me?"

"I walked out on you? Janine, I was willing to give you everything."

"You wanted me to quit my job."

"Because you were pregnant. You could have gone back, but you said you didn't need my help."

"And I still don't."

I shook my head. "That's fine, but if I ever see you anywhere near our daughter again, I'll kill you."

"You don't scare me."

I laughed. "That was always your problem Janine. You never knew when to shut up." I walked back to the chapel and saw a note from Rose. 'Went back to family, please join us in the throne room. Rose.' I smiled and followed the halls until I heard laughter. I saw Rose leaning against the door with tears running down her face. "Kiz... What is it?"

"I made a fool of myself earlier and I don't want to go back in."

I smiled at her. "Well, lets go in together, hand in hand. How does that sound?"

"Good."

I took her hand and led her into the throne room. The place went silent when they saw us. I looked over at my daughter and noticed that she was hiding behind me. What had Janine done to her? I nodded at the group. "Hello all, I am Abe Mazur. I'm Rosemarie's father."

"It is good to see you again Mr. Mazur."

I looked over at the voice. I was shocked. "Headmistress Hathaway?"

"I think the father of my granddaughter can call me Caitlin."

"Yes Caitlin."

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I looked at the boy who was looking at my daughter with concern. "And just who are you?"

* * *

**I thought that was a good place to leave it... I think I am going to like this Abe... I like the original one too so... you know...**

**I hope you all like this chapter! See you next Friday!**


	25. Lacunar Amnesia

**Hey all! It's Friday! Burning Desire day! w00t!**

**Disclaimer: I-ay oo-day OT-NAY own-ay Ampire-Vay Academy-ay.**

**

* * *

**

**Christian's POV:**

I stared up at the man who was glaring down over me. "I'm Christian Ozera... Sir." I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to add that.

Rose stepped out from behind her father. "Dad, this is my fiancee."

The glare became more intense. Rose... Why did you have to say that... "So... Mr. Ozera, just what are your intentions with my daughter."

"I... I..." Great... I was freezing up. I looked to Rose for help.

Rose smiled at me. "His intentions are to be the sweetest husband and best fath..." She trailed off, probably remembering we weren't going to be parents anymore. "The best friend I could have ever asked for."

I walked over to Rose and hugged her tight. "I love you. You know that right?"

She nodded against me. "I love you too."

"Rosemarie?"

Rose looked over at her father. "Yes, Abe?"

"What is that behind your ear?"

"Behind my ear?" I saw her hand go up and she traced the small scar. She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Did your mother do that too?"

She shook her head again. "No, um... I was in a small fire..."

"A fire?" Abe looked concerned.

"Yeah... it was..." She looked at me. "How long ago was that?"

"About three years."

"You remember don't you?"

"I wasn't hurt as bad as you."

"You were hurt?"

Rose looked over at her father. "It wasn't as bad as he makes it seem. He worries about me a lot."

"Rosemarie, hold up your hair."

"What?"

"Just humor me? Please?"

Rose's hand was shaking as she raised her long brown wig exposing her scarred neck. "It looks worse than it was..."

"Rose, what happened?"

Rose looked at me, it was hard for her to answer questions since she didn't remember anything about the fire, just that she almost died. "Can you tell him?"

"Rosemarie, I want you to tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know."

"What do you mean? You just said you were in a fire."

"Yeah, and I only know that because Tasha and Christian have told me thousands of times. I don't even remember it happening..."

"How can you not remember?"

**Tasha's POV:**

I could see the look of panic in Rose's eyes, so I stepped forward. "Rose has Lacunar amnesia."

Abe looked at me. "My daughter has what?"

I sighed. "Lacunar amnesia. It is a brain injury the protects the body from trauma."

"How did she get it?"

"We aren't sure."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!"

I looked over at Rose. "Sweetie, we weren't..."

"Yes, you were. It is the same thing EVERYONE does when they learn about it." She locked eyes with Abe. "Think about the worst day in you life. Then imagine it never happened. Pretty cool right?" She took a deep breath. "Now, imagine a day worse than that worst day.. It doesn't go away and you have to live it over and over again."

Abe looked confused. "If you have this...Lacunar amnesia..." He looked at me and I nodded. "Then the fire was the first day right?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what day replaced the fire as the worst day in your life?"

Rose bit her lip and took a deep breath. "The day I lost my baby."

Now, most Moroi are pale, but the color Abe Mazur turned was ashen... "Abe, are you okay?"

"What baby?" Rose was silent. "What baby, Rosemarie?"

Rose looked around the room everyone, Guardians included, were staring at her. That's when it happened... She bolted. I sighed and closed my eyes. Ever since the fire, Rose was like a wild stallion. When she panicked, she was gone. She never could explain what was wrong exactly, she said that something in her brain told her there was trouble and she should go. I looked at Abe. "Sorry about that."

**Christian's POV:**

"What just happened?" All of the of the other occupants in the room eyed each other. Abe walked over to me. "What baby?"

I took a deep breath and pushed the hair out of my eyes. "Rose was 14 weeks pregnant with our first child."

"Was?"

"She got into an... altercation... with Janine and lost the baby."

"When she broke her arm?"

I shook my head. "No, it was after that." I looked over at Tatiana. "Sorry about today..."

Tatiana wave her hand. "She shakes things up."

I smiled. "That she does. If you don't mind I am going to go hunt her down... She doesn't know the grounds that well..."

"You are excused."

I started out of the room, but I was stopped by Abe. "Yes?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure..." We walked down the hall. "So, why did you want to come with."

"Rose obviously loves you."

"I hope so, she is my world."

"Tell me about the fire..."

"Really, there isn't too much to tell. There was a house fire at the Ozera mansion that I was living in with Tasha at the time, and Rose was spending the week with us when the fire broke out while we were sleeping."

"Why doesn't she remember?"

"That is the million dollar question... the doctor said that nothing seems wrong, she just doesn't remember..."

"You said you were sleeping?"

"Yeah... We all were..."

"Was Rose?"

"I'm not sure what you are getting at..."

"All I'm saying is that compulsion can be a powerful thing..."

I met his eyes. I had never thought of that before...

* * *

**What really happened the night of the fire? I guess there is going to be a little investigating...**

**Also, where do you think Rose went?**

**Please review... They are what keep me going!**


	26. She Said I Was Bad

**Hey all! It's Friday! w00t! I hope you are all well and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Too bad...**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

I was running as fast as I could. This was something my years of guardian training has taught me. I also learned how to do this trying to hide from my mother. I usually looked for places people wouldn't think to look for me or places they wouldn't want to go. So when I saw the cemetery, I ran right in. As I was running, my foot caught on a root and tripped. When I pulled myself up, I couldn't believe where I was. I was outside the Ozera mausoleum. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I sat down on the bench in the middle and looked at Christian's parents markers. I was a little uncomfortable, but I had some things that needed to be said. "Hi, I'm Rose... I... I'm going to marry your son." I wiped my eyes trying not to cry. "I am going to try to be a good wife, I promise, but I just don't know how to overcome my past."

"I think you are doing a pretty good job Rosemarie..." A male voice responded.

I jumped up screaming. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I was suddenly terrified. Was this place haunted?

"Rose... Calm down... It's me."

I turned and looked into the eyes of the man that had helped raise me. "Lord Szelsky..."

"I told you. Call me Hasan."

I just nodded.

He reached out to touch my bruised face. "What happened to you?"

"You don't know?"

"I haven't heard from you in three months. You didn't look like this when you left..."

I gave him a soft smile. "Yes I did. It just wasn't my face..."

His face instantly went concerned. "Who did this to you?"

I bit my lip and tried to hide the tears. "My mom."

**Lord Szelsky's POV:**

"Janine did this?"

Rosemarie nodded. "Yes."

I sat down next to her on the bench. "Rosemarie, why didn't you tell me what she was doing?"

"I didn't think you would believe me..."

"What made you think that?"

"Mom said you wouldn't... She said the Moroi didn't care about me."

"Rose, I want you to be honest with me... How long has she been hitting you?"

She thought for a moment. "Thirteen years."

"And you never said anything?"

"She said I was bad..."

"What did you do wrong?"

Rose was quiet again and then looked up at me. "I asked her if you were my daddy..."

I looked at her confused. "Why would you ask her that?"

"Well, it was when I was in preschool and and someone asked who my daddy was..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I thought it was you."

I couldn't help smiling at her. "Rose, that makes perfect sense in the mind of a toddler."

"I know, but apparently, my mom didn't like it..."

I kissed the top of her head. "I'll protect you from now on. I promise."

She gave me a small smile. "I have that taken care of. Thank you though."

"Who is going to be protecting you?"

Her smile became wider. "Christian."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ozera?"

She nodded. "Yes. He and I are getting married. I think."

"You think?"

"I kind of made a scene today at their Christmas celebration."

"That's all in a days work for you."

She giggled and pushed the hair out of her face. "Why did you let me my mom leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is she guarding Boris?"

Boris's Guardian retired and he put an open call out. Janine asked me if I would mind if she applied. She told me she wanted to see you more often since you were dating an Ozera."

"She was trying to keep us apart..."

Rose looked down and I saw a couple tears escape. "Are you okay?"

"I need to tell you something that might really upset you."

"Rose, you can tell me anything, you should know that..."

"I don't know if I can tell you this..."

**Christian's POV:**

When I had approached the cemetery, I had hoped Rose hadn't gone inside, but then I heard her giggle. I slowly made my way towards the sound and smiled when I saw her sitting in my family's mausoleum with Lord Szelsky. Then what I saw broke my heart. She Started crying again. I slowly entered the building. "Rose?"

She looked up at me. "Christian!"

"Hey, I thought I lost you."

She smiled at me. "No... I'm right here."

"I can see that." I sat on the other side of her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I had to talk to your parents about something."

I looked at her like she was insane. "Okay."

"You have never talked to them?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You should try it sometime."

"I will."

Lord Szelsky. "Rose, you said you needed to tell me something?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Right... um..." She took another deep breath and that was when I realized what she was going to tell him. I took her hand and squeezed it hoping to give her some confidence. She smiled at me softly the looked back at Lord Szelsky. "I had a..." She paused, apparently deciding to reword her statement. "I was pregnant."

"Was?"

"Af...After my mom did this to me... she also bashed my head into a wall and I had a good amount of blood loss, so the baby... died."

I saw something flash in my fellow Royal's eyes and I was a little scared. "Hasan? Are you okay?"

"Janine killed the child of a Royal Moroi?"

Rose nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Is she in prison?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

"Boris demanded to have her as a guardian, and no one will say no to him."

Lord Szelsky pulled Rose towards him and kissed the top of her head. "Christian and I will protect you from now on. I promise you that."

* * *

**Okay, I know, weird place to stop, but what are you going to do. I hope you liked this chapter. It was interesting to write.**

**I will see you all Next week! Please review! Those are what keep me going!**


	27. Ditto

**Hey all! Sorry this is being posted midday! I just got done with a math test and then had to tweak the chapter a little. Now I am going to lunch. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No people, only personalities.**

**

* * *

**

**Tasha's POV:**

I was helping my sister in law clean up from the festivities and was putting all of Rose's gifts together in a pile when I saw it. The envelope that had Rose's name on it in sloppy kid like writing. I was guessing it was from Adrian and that made me smile. Rose must have had some form of effect on him. He never reached out to anyone like that. I put all of Rose's things in a bag and set them with the rest of the family's. I would make sure to get them to her.

"Tasha?"

I looked over at my husband, getting pulled out of my thoughts. "Yes?"

"I think Xavier is hungry."

I smiled at my little boy and held him close. "Hey little man. What did you think of all the excitement today?" I looked at Dimitri. "Do you think Roza is going to be okay?"

Dimitri shrugged. "I don't know, but then again, I never thought she was 100% okay. I think she and her father need to work through a LOT of things, as do her and Christian, but in the end, I think Rose is going to be fine. She is stronger then any one of us imagines.

I smiled at my husband. "Have I ever told you how smart I think you are?"

"No, you usually tell me how wrong you think I am."

"Well, you have to admit Dimka... some of your ideas..."

He smiled at me and kissed my nose. "I was thinking..."

"Oh no..."

Dimitri gave me that throaty laughed that I loved. "Very funny Natasha."

I smiled at him. "What were you thinking?"

"Why don't we get to work adding a daughter to this family?"

I felt his breath on my neck as he kissed my bare shoulder. "Let me take care of our son, and then we can continue this conversation in our room okay?"

Dimitri smiled. "It's a deal."

**Rose's POV:**

I was walking back to Christian's house with him and my father. "So,... Abe."

"Yes... Rose?" He mocked.

"Hey, this is all new to me. You knew of my existence, you are a surprise."

"I know."

I took a deep breath, I figured it was probably best to be honest with him. "Why didn't you want me?"

That made Abe stop in his tracks and a look of anger passed through his eyes. "Is that what she told you?"

"She didn't tell me anything... I didn't even tell me your name."

He walked over to me with a smile. "I wanted you more than anything, I was so happy I was going to be a father, but your mother is stubborn and when I asked her to stop working while she was pregnant, she thought I mean forever and she left me."

"So, why didn't you ever visit?"

"She told me she didn't want anything to do with me and as far as she was concerned, she was a single mom. I never knew where you were."

"I was at St. Vladimir's in Montana."

"I know that now. Tasha told me."

"What about you? What is your last name?"

"Mazur."

"That's Turkish, right?"

"Very good."

Christian smiled. "Rose is pretty good at languages."

I blushed and looked down. "No I'm not."

"Hey, who taught me how to speak English?"

"Rose taught you?"

"Well, she wasn't the only one, but the other people would go into Russian if I didn't understand, but Rose didn't know Russian, so she would have to find other ways to tell me, and I would have to figure out words I knew to talk to her. That is how we became best friends."

My father looked at me. "Do you know any Russian?"

"I just know a little. I was thinking of joining Russian club at school though so I can learn..."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, that is the best surprise ever."

"Rose, can you say something for me in Russian?"

I shrugged. "I guess." I paused for a moment and then smiled. "Ты хочешь меня ударить свою задницу?"

Christian's eyes went wide. "Rose!"

"What?"

"Where did you learn that?"

I smiled at him. "Google."

Christian shook his head. "I apologize on her behalf."

My father looked confused. "What did she just say?"

"I asked if you want me to kick your ass."

That was when my father burst out laughing. "Rose, you are so much like your mother, it isn't funny."

That made me smile a little. "Really?"

"Yes. That was the only thing she could say in Turkish."

"Can you teach me how to say something like that?"

"Let's get you started of the basics first okay?"

I smiled at him. "Okay." I looked over at Christian and smile. I had never been this happy in my life or felt this loved. I snuggled up against him. "Я люблю тебя." **(I love you.)**

Christian kissed the top of my head. "То же." **(Ditto.)**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I know this chapter is a little short, but I needed a filler since I had a lot of projects due this week... I hope you liked it anyway!**

**I will see you all next Friday when the adventure continues. Janine will be making another appearance... Duh nuh nuuuuuuuh.**


	28. Under Arrest

**Hey all! Sorry I didn't update last week! I had some real life drama llamas and I was sick... eww... Anyway, here is Ch. 28. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... I do own a couple of the characters though. Ask me and I will tell you who.**

**

* * *

**

**Janine's POV:**

I think I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I went to guard Boris Ozera hoping that I would be able to keep Rose in line, but he didn't even spend time with Tasha and her family. Plus their son was so spoiled. I did owe everything to Boris though. If it wasn't for him, I would still be in jail and would be awaiting trial. I just stood along the wall waiting to be acknowledged.

"Janine?"

I snapped out of my daze as Olga Ozera walked towards me. "Yes, Lady Ozera?"

"Did you want to take a little break? Go see your daughter for Christmas?"

"I have never seen her on Christmas before. Why should I start now?"

"She is your daughter. Plus she has gone through a lot."

"Why do you care? She is just a Dhampir."

"She is the Dhampir that is marrying my nephew." Olga smiled at me. "Go see her. If you don't. You will regret it."

I nodded. "Thank you." I started to walk towards the Ozera mansion when I was grabbed from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Janine Hathaway, you are under arrest for the murder of a child of a Royal Moroi."

"Excuse me?"

"You are under arrest."

"Under whose authority?"

"Lord Hasan Szelsky and Her Majesty Tatiana Badica."

"Well, this is rather sudden. What are the charges again?"

"You killed the child of a Royal Moroi."

"I did no such thing!"

"What is going on here?" I looked over to see Boris rushing towards us.

"I have orders to take guardian Hathaway into custody."

"You will do no such thing!"

"I have orders Lord Ozera."

"You are still a Dhampir."

"And you aren't the king." The guard that had his hands on me smirked. "Take it up with the queen. Follow us Guardian Hathaway."

I started walking with them and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christian carrying Rose to their mansion. She was obviously sleeping and it upset me how comfortable she looked in his arms. "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed across the commons.

Christian's head snapped up and he looked over at me. He tightened his grip on Rose, but when he saw I was hand cuffed, he gave a little smirk. "Not so much of a threat now, are you... Dhampir..." His voice was laced with venom.

That was when Rose started to stir. I saw her blink and look across at me. He eyes seemed unfocused, but when it finally hit her brain that I was the one she was looking at, panic struck her features. "Please... Please no..." She started crying and grabbing onto Christian. She whispered something in her ear that made him hold her tighter. Then, he did the most unthinkable thing. He kissed her on the top of her head. That was when I broke away from my handlers.

**Rose's POV:**

I saw my mom running towards us and I started screaming. I thought this was over with. Christian said I would never have to see her again and now, here she was trying to terrorize me. I suddenly felt hands grab me and push me to the side. I looked over and saw that Christian, Dimitri, my father, Lord Szelsky, Tasha, and Maureen had formed a wall in front of me to protect me. To think people, only one of whom was related to me, loved me that much more than my own mother, made me cry even harder. Christian turned towards me an knelt down to me. "Shhh.. Don't cry. This isn't something to cry over."

"I just want her to love me."

"I know you do honey, and if I could make her love you, I would. If I could make her see just how amazing you are, I would shout it from the roof tops."

I gently kissed Christian on the lips. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything. You know that."

"Can we have a baby?"

He smiled at me. "I thought you wanted to get married first?"

"I changed my mind."

"Okay. We should get you out of here anyway." Christian stood up and tapped Dimitri on the shoulder, obviously telling him that he was going to get me out of there. He lifted me up and held me close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hey all! I know this chapter is really short, but if you felt the way I have been feeling the past week, you would totally understand. I hope you liked this chapter, I can't wait until next week. I think I am going to skip ahead a little. See you all then!**


	29. Valentine's Day

**Sorry this is so late! I am still recovering from whatever this bug is. I really hope you like this chapter! It was hard to get out lol!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Caitlin and Roderick.**

**

* * *

**

**Caitlin's POV:**

The holidays were now over and Rose and I were now back in a routine. I knew it was hard for her to be away from Christian every day, but we had talked about it, and she wanted to finish the academic year here at St. Connie's at least.

Now, I was working on some paperwork in my office when there was a knock. "Come in."

I heard my door open and then a voice. "Hello Caitlin."

My head snapped up and I smiled. "Christian, what are you doing here?"

Christian smiled at me. "I came to see two of the most beautiful women in the world for Valentine's Day." He handed me a bouquet of flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Caitlin."

I laughed as I took the flowers. "Thank you, Christian. Rose is in combat class, and hates being disturbed in there." I was quiet for a minute and then a thought came to me. "Would you like to meet Rose's Grandfather?"

Christian nodded. "I would love that."

I got up and started to escort him through the halls. "How are Tasha and Dimitri doing?"

"They are doing great! I still can't believe Xavier is three and a half months old already."

"Wow, neither can I. It sure seems like time flies."

"How has Rose been doing, I know we talk every night, but she seems more guarded than usual. Is something wrong?"

I sighed. "Not really, she just, seems somber about things."

"I hope surprising her like this will cheer her up a little."

"I am sure it will." I unlocked the door to my apartment and gasped at what I saw. Rose was sitting on the couch drinking tea with my lover. "Rose?"

Rose jumped up knocking the plate on her lap to the ground. "Grandma... I wasn't expecting you until later..."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I... I..."

"SPEAK YOUNG LADY!" I hadn't intended to get that upset with her, but I was frustrated.

Rose burst into tears. "I didn't want to hurt another baby..."

My eyes went wide. "A baby?"

I nodded. "Yeah... The doctor thinks I am about seven weeks pregnant."

I couldn't help smiling. "Rose... I don't know what to say..."

"Last time, when I was hit, the doctor said combat class could hurt the baby, so he gave me a note to get out of it."

"I understand, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to find out... I didn't want them to tell my mom..."

Christian was by her side instantly. "Shhh... I'm here."

Rose clung to him tight. "I won't lose it this time... I promise..."

"Rose... it wasn't your fault last time. Your mother was crazy and SHE did bad things. Not you."

Rose nodded against him. "I know. I just... I keep thinking I should have done something different." Suddenly it seemed to register with her who she was hugging. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered in his ear.

**Rose's POV:**

I gave him a small smile "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was freaked out."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know and it's okay. You were going to tell me at some point right?"

"Right."

"Then that is all that matters. Now, why don't you introduce me to your Grandfather?"

I nodded and took Christian's hand. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I want you to meet my fiancee Christian Ozera." I looked at Christian. "Christian, I want you to meet my Grandpa Roderick."

Christian smiled and extended his hand. "It's a honor to meet you, sir."

"Call me Roderick."

"Yes, sir." Christian looked at me and squeezed my hand. "Do you want to take a walk?"

I smiled and leaned into him. "Sure." Hand in hand we walked out to the court yard. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to move back to Montana with me."

"What?"

"I can't stand this not seeing you everyday and now that you are pregnant, I don't want you to leave my sight."

"Well, you could move here..."

He looked concerned. "You don't want to come back to St. Vlad's?"

I shook my head. "No, I like it here. My family is here... I've..." I started to trail off.

"You what Rose?"

I smiled. "I have started to make friends. Actual friends that I hang out with after school."

Christian sighed and put his forehead against mine. "I can't be apart from you anymore..."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do."

"What if we go back to Baia? We can go to school there, we will be with family..."

My smile widened. "Could we really do that?"

Christian's eyebrow went up. "You would want to live in Baia?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I would love to live with Tasha again!"

"Okay. I will talk to them and we can talk to Caitlin tonight."

I hugged him tight. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I took a deep breath. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything... you know that."

"Do you think we can sit down and talk about the fire? Just one more time... I want to remember..."

He nodded. "Okay. I can do that. Why don't we grab a bite to eat and then we will sit down and discuss it. How does that sound?"

I kissed him gently. "Perfect."

* * *

**Okay, we are going to flash back in the next chapter and find out what happened during the fire.**

**I will see you all next week!**


	30. Memories

**Hey all! Sorry I didn't post last week, I had some RL drama, but everything is starting to work out now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was exciting to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I just take 'em out to play.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

I sat down with Christian and took a deep breath. "I wish I could remember..."

"I know you do, but I think I have an idea.. Your father actually came up with it..."

"My father?"

Christian nodded. "Yes. Now, can I try this idea?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Of course you do, I would never do something you didn't want."

I sighed. "I want to remember."

"Okay then." Christian took a deep breath. "Look into my eyes Rose. Just focus on me."

I stared into his eyes. I had never felt such love before.

"Rose, I need you to tell me what happened the night of the fire. Anything you remember okay?"

"Okay..."

**Third Person Flashback:**

It was around two pm when Rose was woke up by the rapping on her bedroom window. She sighed and got up to look. The local Moroi were always looking for a "good time". That was when she saw a masked man standing there. Slowly she opened the window. "What?"

"Look into my eyes Rose."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Bull shit." Rose started to turn away when two small hands grabbed her and forced her to look at the masked man.

"Look into my eyes Rose."

"Okay..."

"I want you to take these."

"What are they?"

"Candles." Slowly another hand reached out flicking a flame towards them. "Now Rose... I want you to go to bed, and forget all this."

Rose nodded. "Alright." Rose turned back towards her bed and calmly laid down.

**Christian's POV:**

That's when Rose started screaming. "IT BURNS!"

I reached forward and hugged her tight. "Shhhh... Your okay now."

"I... I... I..."

"Shhh..."

"I need to call Tasha... I need to apologize."

"For what?"

"For trying to kill us all..."

"No Rose... No. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just... did it. I didn't even try to fight."

I kissed the top of her head. "Shhh..."

That was when she shoved me away. "Don't shhh me! Let me be upset. Something bad happened to me and I want to hurt."

"I know it did, but Rose.. Let me tell you what I remember. Okay?"

She gave a small nod. "Okay."

**Third Person Flashback:**

Christian heard the beeping, and Tasha's yelling. Annoyed, he opened his eyes to see what was going on. That was when he saw the smoke. He jumped up and ran into the hall. He Saw Tasha carrying an object in her arms. "Tasha, what is it?"

"No time Christian, just run."

The two of them ran out of the house. Tasha tripped in the doorway and hit her head. "TASHA!" That was when the bundle fell out of her arms and Christian got a good look at his best friend. "ROSE!" He started to tear away at the blankets. "ROSE! Wake up. Please wake up." He didn't know what to do, the two people he cared for most in the world were laying unconscious. He felt the flames getting closer. Why couldn't he be a water user? He looked out the front door. "HELP!" That was when everything became dark...

**Rose's POV:**

"Can I call Dimitri?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I want to know what happened at the hospital..."

"Want to go back to Russia?"

I nodded. "I just want to be with him. I remember him being there and I remember him working with me..." I went quiet for a minute. "Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Did my mom ever come?"

"No."

I nodded. "Okay. That's fine."

"Rose, look at me."

I did my best to look up without meeting his eyes. "What?"

"AT me Rose, not towards me."

I sighed and looked in his eyes. "What?"

"It doesn't matter, in fact, it is kind of a good thing. I hope that it shows you who the people that truly love you are."

"No... I'm scared it hurts you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Your parents were amazing, everyone says so."

"And?"

"Why does my mom... who has tried to kill me multiple times, get to walk this Earth, when amazing people like your parents die for no particular reason?"

Christian kissed the top of my head. "I don't know Rose. I wish I had the answers, but what I can promise you is that our baby will have AMAZING parents that love him or her unconditionally. Right?"

I nodded. "Right."

"Good. Now, let's go talk to Caitlin about our plans."

"Can I at least finish the year hear? I promised her I would before making any other decisions."

Christian smiled. "Of course you can. Also, do you want to introduce me to these friends?"

I broke into the widest smile I had in quite awhile. "Of course!" I took his hand and lead him to the main dining hall. Things were going to be okay. I just knew it.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little short, but I like how it turned out. There is going to be a lot of healing going on, but we also still don't know who the person or people were at Rose's window do we?**

**Just so you know, I am going to be posting an author's note on Sunday You probably aren't going to like it, but I hope you will support me :)**

**See you all Sunday!**

**Anni**


	31. Author Note!

Hey Everyone!

Sorry to put an author note in this story, but I have a bittersweet message.

Sad news: All three of my stories are going on hiatus.

Happy news: It is because it is NaNo season!

What is NaNo? NaNo is National Novel Writing Month! (See like in my Profile) The goal is to write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days (November 1st-30th.

I hope you will all join in and have a little hectic fun! (I'm AnniKat on the site)

See you in December!

Anni

P.S. I'm working on another "weird" couple story that I plan to start posting New Year's Day... I hope that is a little consolation...


	32. Proud

**Hey all! I am so so sorry I dropped the ball! Life was crazy, but I think everything is a little better now, so I plan to be updating. On my schedule again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

I was sitting in one of the dressing rooms at the Royal court. I was getting married today. We had made a detour after picking up all the Belikovs in Baia to come here and get us married. I looked over at the clock and saw I still had time before my father was supposed to pick me up. I slid my dress on and slowly opened the door to make sure no one was in the hallway. I slipped out and made my way down the hall and through the underground tunnels to the Royal prison. I walked up to the desk. "I would like to see Janine Hathaway please..."

"I'm sorry, she is in solitary confinement."

"She is my mother... I just want to see her for a moment."

The guard looked at me and hopefully saw my sadness. She gave me a small smile. "Just one moment okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

I walked over to the the bench that was lining the wall and sat down. What was I doing here... This was such a mistake, but I had to let her see I was happy. After a few moments I heard footsteps and I looked up to see my father. "Dad..."

"Rosemarie... What are you doing?"

"I just want to give her one more chance..."

My dad sat down next to me and held me close. "She is never going to change little one."

"I know... but maybe..."

"If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Do I have to get married today?"

He looked down at me. "No, you don't HAVE to... but I think you should..."

I took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"That I won't be a good wife... I'll be a bad mother... All sorts of things..."

"You are going to be a great wife. I have never seen anyone more in love than you and Christian."

I took a deep breath. "I just want to see her one more time... give her one last chance to explain herself. Please?"

My father sighed. "Okay. Let me see what I can do..."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

My father got up and walked over to the desk. "Can I please get a private room to see Janine Hathaway please?"

"Yes, sir. Right away."

He smiled. "Thank you." The guard left and my father looked at me. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

I nodded. "I need closure."

"Okay." He kissed my head. "I want to apologize for not being there."

"Dad... you were under no obligation. You did what any Moroi man would have done in the same situation."

My father gave a low growl. "I hate how you are taught to accept so little."

I smiled. "Christian said the same thing last time I was pregnant."

My father's face softened into a small smile. "You are marrying a smart smart man."

"I know I am."

"Well then, let's forget your mom and go get you married."

I narrowed my eyes. "You aren't changing my mind."

He smiled at me. "Fine. Let's do this then." He helped me up and we walked down the hall to the visiting area.

I paused and turned to look at him. "How do I look?"

My father kissed my head. "You look beautiful... Then again, I always did think you looked like me..."

I blushed and looked down. I didn't think I was beautiful. I never had. Especially with the scars... "Thanks..."

**Abe's POV:**

I lifted my daughter's chin up and smiled at her. "It is going to be okay. You are strong, and smart, and..." I trailed off. "Something else I'm sure."

"Pregnant."

I looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

Rose's smile became as wide as I had ever seen it. "I'm pregnant again."

I pulled Rose close to me and kissed the top of her head. "I am so happy for you little one."

"Thank you."

"Now, why don't we get you to the chapel?"

Her eyes narrowed. "After I see my mother."

I nodded. "Okay." I took Rose's hand and she squeezed it tight. I smiled at her. "I am so proud of you."

She looked at me. "Really?"

I looked down at her and nodded. "Yes, and I am going to be asking for forgiveness everyday for the rest of my life that I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I love you Rosemarie."

Tears sprung to my daughter's eyes and she hugged me tight. "I love you too."

I kissed the top of her head again. "Are you okay?"

"All I ever wanted growing up was someone to love me."

"Well, I do. More than anything."

Rose looked over at the room that her mother sat in waiting for her. She smiled as she looked back at me. "Dad?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I want to go get married now..."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I think it was pretty good.**

**In story news: There is only 2 Chapters and then the epilogue left in this story, but I will be posting a new story on Valentine's Day...**

**I'll see you all next week! I hope you are all having a good year!**


	33. I present to you

**Hey all! I really hope you like this Chapter! I worked hard on it and things are starting to change for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not a single one... Except Caitlin.**

**

* * *

**

**Lissa's POV:**

I walked to Rose's room to see if she needed any help. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. Knowing her, she was sleeping, so I went to open the door, but it was locked. I started to panic. I wasn't sure where to go. I didn't want to worry Christian, so I ran down the hall to the queen's room. I knocked gently and I head her voice through the door. "Come in."

I slowly opened the door trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to say. "Hello your majesty."

She turned towards me. "Lady Vasilisa, what can I do for you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Lissa? Is everything alright?"

It was a whisper, but I got it out. "Rose is gone."

"Excuse me?"

"The door to her room is locked and I am pretty sure she isn't in there."

The queen sighed. "I feared something like this would happen."

I wasn't sure why, but that comment upset me. "Rose is a good kid!"

"You are defending her?"

"She may not be my best friend, but she is smart and I can already tell she is going to be an amazing mom."

The queen smiled. "I am glad you are defending her finally, but that is not what I am talking about. I had a feeling Rose was going to panic. We just need to delay the service a little. No big deal." There was another knock on the door and the rolled her eyes. "Come in."

The door opened again and this time Caitlin stuck her head in. "Have you seen Rose? She isn't answering her door."

I had to suppress a smile. Everyone was so worried about her. "I think Rose is out being Rose." That was when I heard it. Rose's famous, laugh. We all went into the hall and saw her leaning against her father giggling.

Caitlin looked at them both. "Where have you been?"

Rose suddenly looked scared. "I... I..." She tried to slide behind her father.

Abe smiled and stopped her from disappearing. "I just took her for a walk. She was feeling a little overwhelmed."

Caitlin looked at Rose and raised an eyebrow, like she knew that there was more to it. "Really?"

Rose slowly shook her head. "No."

"Where did you go?"

Her voice was small. "I went to go see mom."

Caitlin close her eyes. "Rosemarie..."

"I'm sorry."

"ENOUGH!" We all looked at Abe who had just unleashed his fury. "She has nothing to be sorry. Rose did nothing wrong."

"That woman is toxic!"

"She is still Rose's mother."

I saw Rose slinking away from the arguments and I stepped back with her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I want Christian."

I smiled at her. "Okay, I will take you to him." I held my hand out and she gripped it like her life depended on it. I pulled her close and helped her walk. "It's okay."

"She's my mom."

"I know she is and you are always going to love her no matter what."

"Right."

"You know, I have always admired that about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what she did to you, but you still love her. That is commendable. I see you look at Christian the exact same way, and I know you love him."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, and I am sorry."

"I know you are. Just... Keep trying and everything will turn out fine."

"Thanks." We had made it to Christian's room and knocked. "Christian?"

"Yes?"

"I have something for you."

He opened the door and Rose started crying. My heart broke for her as Christian pulled her to him. "Shhh... What's wrong?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No... Why would I hate you?"

"Because I love my mom."

"Shh... She is your mom. You are supposed to love you no matter what."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go and fix your make up and I will meet you in 15 minutes at the Alter okay?"

Rose nodded. "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rose and I made our way back to her room and I smiled at her. "Do you want my help?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

"Okay." I shut the door, locked it so no one could bother us, and started to work.

**Christian's POV:**

I stood up at the alter with my father and Andre waiting for my bride. I felt so bad for her. She just wanted her mom to love her. Something no child should ever have to wish for. It should just happen. Suddenly, the music started, I looked up and saw Rose walking towards me. She was just glowing and It made me smile. As she got closer, I reached my hand out and she grabbed it eagerly. We held hands and looked at each other as the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of Christian Ozera and Rosemarie Hathaway. If there is anyone here who can establish why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence as the smiled and continued. I tuned almost everything out and just focused on Rose's eyes. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and I was so proud of the fact she was going to be my wife. "Christian, please repeat after me. "I, Christian Ozera."

"I, Christian Ozera."

"Take you, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Take you, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

"Forever more."

"Forever more." We had decided not to use the word death in our vows and Rose liked forever more, so we added that instead.

He looked at Rose. "Rosemarie, please repeat after me. "I, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"I, Rose Hathaway."

"Take you, Christian Ozera."

"Take you, Christian Ozera."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

"Forever more."

"Forever more."

The priest looked up and smiled at the two of us. "By the power vested in me, but the honorable Queen Tatiana Badica, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at the crowd. This was it. Our bombshell was about to be dropped. "I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Belikov."

* * *

**Well? What did you all think? I thought it was a great chapter! I love the ending!**

**Look for Rose's dress in my profile!**

**Also, next time? We get to meet the baby! Yay!**

**See you then!**


	34. Baby Belikov

**Hey all! Sorry it has been forever! School and work are kicking my but, but I think I am on track now! (Now that I have said that, watch it all go to hell in a hand basket). Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I can lay claim to Caitlin and Baby Belikov though!**

**

* * *

**

**Christian's POV:**

I was sitting in class thinking about Rose. We had both made the transfer to the Russian Academy and Rose had decided to do our junior year from home. She was almost ready to have the baby, and she wanted to be as close to the hospital as possible. I kept my cell phone in my pocket and checked it between each class. She was going to text me when they were heading to the hospital if I wasn't there to help her. All my teachers knew what was going on and knew I had to leave at a moment's notice. It was good to be related to the queen sometimes. Suddenly my phone started vibrating and I looked down at it. It was Rose. I jumped up and ran out into the hall. I made it to my bike and hopped on. I rode as fast as I could. I had to get to the hospital. I had to be there. I think I made it through town in record time, and when I pulled up to the hospital, I ran to the front desk. "Maternity please?" She pointed the way and I hurried down the hall. I was about to ask the head nurse where Rose's room was when I heard it.

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX! IT FUCKING HURTS!" I gave a sheepish smile and headed towards the room. I stood in the doorway and looked at Rose who was arching her back in pain."Why does it hurt so bad?"

Tasha stroked her hair. "It's okay."

"I want Christian."

I stepped up to her bed. "I'm here."

She looked at me. "It hurts."

"I know."

She shook her head. "No, you don't."

I kissed the top of her head. "I wish I could fix this for you."

"I know you do, but I just want it over."

"It will be soon and then we are going to have the most beautiful baby EVER."

She smiled at me. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you call my dad and then my grandma?"

I nodded. "Sure. Do you need anything else?"

"I don't think so. I just want it to stop hurting."

"I know you do. I will go make those calls. Have Tasha come get me if you need me okay?"

"I will."

I smiled at her and kissed her on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I started to turn away and she grabbed my hand. "Christian?"

I turned to her. "Yes?"

"I have a new named picked out for a boy."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I hope it is a boy then."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I let go of hand and walked into the hallway. I pulled my cellphone out and hit the speed dial for Abe.

The phone connected, but it sounded like someone was fumbling with it Suddenly the gruff voice spoke."What?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Abe?"

"Christian? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

I couldn't help smiling. "Rose is in labor."

"Is she okay?"

"She is so scared. She is a trooper though."

"That's my girl. I will be getting on the soonest flight possible."

"Okay. I am going to call my grandma and see if she can pick up Caitlin. I know she will want to be here."

"Of course she will. It is her great grandchild." I was quiet for a second. "Christian, are you still there?"

"What if she wants to tell Janine?"

Abe let out a low whistle. "I can't answer that for you. That is something you and Rose are going to have to work out."

"I don't want to upset her."

"I think when it comes to Janine, it is always going to upset Rose. She was hurt in the worst way a child can be hurt."

"I know. I told her once that I felt lucky that my parents are dead. I know they are gone and I don't have to worry about them playing with my emotions."

"It's going to be okay Christian. I will be there soon and I will help you as much as I can."

"Thank you, Abe. That means a lot to me."

"You are my son now. It is my job." There was something about being the son of Zemy that made me a little nervous. It also made me feel a little stronger though too.

"Thank you for that."

"Call the great-grandmas. They are going to be thrilled." With that, he hung up.

**Rose's POV:**

The pain was at its worst yet. The doctor had said that the more it hurt, the sooner it would be over. I didn't know if that was true, but it comforted me. The doctor came into the room and smiled ."How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." I managed to moan.

"I know it does, let me look and see how you are progressing." He knelt down and looked between my legs. "Rose, I have good news. It is time to start pushing."

I started crying and looked at Tasha. "I need Christian."

She smiled at me. "I will go get him." She looked at Dimitri. "Stay with her please."

He nodded and walked over to my bed. "How are you doing sweetie."

"I'm scared."

He smiled at me. "Rosemarie Belikov? Scared of something? Unheard of."

"What if I mess up?"

"How can you possibly mess up?"

"The baby could die..."

He ran a hand through my hair. "It won't happen, I promise."

I nodded. "Okay."

The doctor smiled at me. "I need you to push now."

I took a deep breath and pushed with all my might. "OH MY GOD!"

"Take my hand Rose."

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and started to squeeze. I did make it feel a little better. I had to admit that. "I want Christian."

"I know. He will be back in one second."

"I want him now."

"Just breath Rose, you are a champ at this."

"Okay Rose, it should only be a couple more pushes. This baby is VERY anxious to meet his mommy."

"I NEED CHRISTIAN!"

Just then he ran into the room. "I'm sorry. I got caught up on the phone. Everyone is going to be here tomorrow."

"Everyone?"

"Tatiana, Caitlin, and Abe."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

Suddenly I felt the overwhelming urge to push, so I did. I did this a few more times, and I felt the baby slide out. I struggled to sit up. "Is is a boy? Is it a girl?"

The doctor smiled. "It's a boy." He walked over and handed the tiny infant to me.

I held him close and looked over all his features. "Well, hello Lucas." I swear Tasha and Christian gasped. I looked up. "What?"

Tasha shook her head. "What are you naming him?"

I smiled. "Lucas Ibrahim Belikov. I thought it was fitting."

Christian lightly kissed me. "You amaze me more and more every day."

I beamed. "You aren't so bad yourself."

"Can... Can I hold him?"

I laughed. "You are his father. You don't have to ask."

Christian took the small bundle and smiled down at it. "Hi Luke."

"Lucas." I corrected him.

"Sorry, Lucas."

I was suddenly very dizzy. "Christian?"

"Hmm?"

"I think somethings wrong..."

* * *

**Okay... So maybe this is going to go a little longer after all... There will only be one or two more chapters though.**

**I hoped you liked it, and I will see you all soon!**

**Peace!**

**Anni**

**P.S. Check out Unbreak My Heart! My new story!**


	35. You Did Good Kiz

**Hello everyone! I hope you are are all having a good day! Here is the next Chapter of Burning Desire! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lucas in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

"I. Am. Fine."

"Rose, you just passed out."

"For like three minutes, and as you can see, I am perfectly fine now. So, can I go?"

The doctor actually snorted. "I want to keep you for a couple days okay?"

"No, it is not okay."

"You really don't have a choice."

"Yes I do, I can just leave."

Christian stepped between me and the doctor. "Rose, please, just think about it. You have a little baby now."

"And..."

"And if something really is wrong, what would happen if you were alone with him and you passed out again."

I sighed. I hated it when he used logic. "Fine."

He smiled at me. "Thank you."

"Can I see Lucas now?"

"Of course."

He handed the small baby to me and I smiled. "Hi, little guy." He just stared up at me and I had never felt such love before in my life. I looked over at Christian. "Thank you."

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For not giving up on me... for giving me him."

Christian smiled. "I would do anything for you. You should know that."

"Has Olena been here yet?"

"No."

"Is there any possible way you could get her? I want to talk to her."

"About what?"

"Something personal..."

"Sure honey. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." He left the room and I looked down at my son. "What do you say we take a little trip?" I sat up swung my legs around so they were dangling above the floor. I felt a little dizzy so I took a deep breath. This was harder than I thought it was going to be. Maybe something really was wrong with me. I had to get out of here though. If I stayed in the hospital, Lucas was going to die. That's just what happens to my babies in hospitals. I had to get him away from here and away from my mother.

"Rose?"

I looked up to see Dimitri in the doorway. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a walk."

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you taking Lucas?"

"I have to."

"Why."

"Dimitri... Please, just let me go..."

"Tell me why you are going."

"I have to get Lucas away from here."

"Away from Baia?"

I shook my head. "No, away from the hospital."

"Why?"

"My babies die here."

"Oh Roza..." He walked over to me and held me close. "That is not going to happen this time."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I can't be 100 percent sure..."

"All I know is last time I was in a hospital, my baby died. I can't stay here and let that happen again. What if my mom finds him?"

"She is in prison."

"She has friends."

"What if I make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Stay here in the hospital, just until you are better. I will have a guard on your door at all times."

"What about Lucas?"

"What about him?"

"When he is in the nursery..."

"I will make sure he never leaves your side for a moment."

I sat back on the bed. "Why am I so insecure?"

"You have had a lot of bad things happen to you. It is a normal reaction."

I started to cry. "I want my dad."

"He will be here soon, I promise."

I nodded. "I know, I just... I can't do this alone."

"You aren't alone sweetheart, you have so many people around you."

"Then why does everyone point out how this could all be gone in an instant?"

"Because people like to expect the worst in people."

"It scares me."

"I know it does, but I promise you, that no matter what happens, whatever you go through, you are going to have the support of so many people..."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure Roza..."

**Abe's POV:**

I was sitting on my plane wishing I was already with my daughter. I closed my eyes and pictured what her baby might look like. I hoped it had her hair, Christian's eyes, and Rose's sense of humor. I also hoped the baby got his or her mother's strength. I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes. "Yes?"

"Mr. Mazur, we are landing."

"Thank you."

The plane landed and I made my way to the hospital. When we finally made it, I went straight to my daughter's room. I had just turned into her hallway and instantly my little girl hit my body. "Hi Kiz."

"Baba."

I kissed the top of her head. "How are you."

"I think I am fine."

"Oh? What does the doctor say?"

"Well, right after Lucas was born, I passed out."

"What?"

"They think my blood pressure dropped so they are keeping an eye on me."

"What are you doing up?'

"I'm not confined to bed or anything... I can get up and get around."

"What does Christian think about that?"

"He doesn't like it..."

"Why not?"

"Because he thinks I am made of glass and am going to break or something..."

I smiled at her. "That is what a good husband should think."

"Do you want to meet your grandson?

"Of course."

She took me back into her room and smiled at Christian and took her baby. "Dad, I want you to meet Lucas Ibrahim Belikov."

"Ibrahim?"

"I wanted to name him after both of the grandfathers."

"Well, that was very sweet of you."

She smiled at me. "Did you want to hold him?"

"I can?"

"Of course you can!"

I took the small baby and smiled at him. "Hello Luke."

"Lucas." My daughter correct me.

"Sorry. Hello Lucas." The baby gurgled and I was instantly captivated. "Rose... He is precious.."

She smiled the widest smile I had ever seen. "Thank you."

I held Lucas in one arm and pulled her close with the other. "You did good kiz."

* * *

**Okay, I think the next Chapter is going to be the epilogue. I think I have taken this story everywhere it can go. I hope you have enjoyed the ride!**

**Also, I hope you all have been enjoying Unbreak My Heart! It is such a fun story to write. Check it out!**

**See you all soon!**


	36. Epilogue

**Here it is... The Epilogue... I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Lucas and Sam.**

**

* * *

**

**5 Years Later:**

**Rose's POV:**

I held my son's hand as we walked up to the Russia academy. I had promised Christian and Lucas that I wouldn't cry when I dropped him off. I couldn't help smiling that my 5 year old was already embarrassed by me. Suddenly my son stopped and I looked at him concerned. "Honey? Is everything okay?"

He looked up at me. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" He beckoned me closer with his little finger and I crouched down. "How can I help you?"

"What if I don't know anyone?" A couple tears started to run down his cheeks.

Oh honey... Your Uncle Xav is going to he here..."

Lucas gave me a small smile. "He is?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." There was a pause. "Is he going to be in my class?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Who will be in my class then?"

"LUCAS!" I heard someone yelling after us and I saw Samuel Zeklos running up the walk way.

I smiled at me son. "Who is that?"

"SAM!" My son ran over to him.

I looked over at Lissa and smiled. "Hi!"

She smiled back. "Hello." Shortly after the wedding, Lissa found out she and Jesse were expecting. He had taken off though, and now Lissa was raising her son alone, and it had brought us closer. Lucas and Sam were of course inseparable and it was just so weird that two little boys could bridge a gap that large.

Lucas ran back over with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I am!"

I lifted him up and hugged him tight. "I am glad then."

He hugged me back. "I love you."

:I love you too."

"Mommy, are you crying?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"She's crying..."

I couldn't help laughing. My little guy was so mature. "I'm okay."

"Rose..."

"No, really. I am going to be fine."

"Okay."

I set my son down and then wiped my eyes. "Okay. Are you ready to go in?"

He took mine and Christian's hand and smiled. "Yes."

**Christian's POV:**

After Dropping Lucas off at school, Rose and I were back at home and I was sitting in my study working on one of my final papers. I couldn't believe that I was graduating this year! I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost lunch time. I also realized that Rose had been quiet for a very long time and she was like a little kid. That wasn't a good thing. I stood up and walked towards the bedroom. "Rose?" I walked down the hall and saw the bathroom door was shut, so I knocked lightly. "Rose?"

"Come in." Her voice was tiny.

I slowly opened the door and I saw her sitting on the floor curled up in a ball. I crouched down in front of her. "What's wrong honey?"

"We're pregnant."

"And this has you crying? That can't be good..."

"It's going to be like before..."

I hugged her close. "No it isn't. It is going to be fine."

"That's what you said last time."

I sighed and pushed the hair out of her face. After Lucas had been born, Rose had had three miscarriages. "I can feel it this time."

She nodded. "Okay." She hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me your girl's name?"

I smiled at her. "Sure. If we have a little girl, I want to name her Elisabeth."

She smiled back at me. "I really like that."

"I am glad."

She sighed and looked out the window. "Should I tell someone?"

"It's up to you."

"I want to tell Olena..."

"Then you should. She would be thrilled AND she would keep your secret."

"I know."

I kissed the top of her head. "What are you thinking?"

"My mom is getting out of prison soon..."

"No, she is up for parole soon. There is a difference."

"They will free her."

"Not necessarily. She did a lot of bad things."

Rose stood up and started past me. "I don't want to do this anymore."

I snorted. "How DARE anyone say something bad about your EVIL mother."

"SHE ISN'T EVIL!"

"Rose, she killed your baby."

"No, I did."

I put my hands on either side of her face and looked at her. "How can you even think that?"

"I knew I was going to enrage her. I knew it was risky going into a room alone with her. I talked back."

"I've talked back to Dimitri and Tasha before me. They never bashed my head into a wall..."

"I never know when to just keep my mouth shut. That is why I keep losing my babies. God is punishing me."

"He isn't punishing you. I think a lot of the problem is stress. I think we are going to put you on bed rest for the entire pregnancy."

"How is that going to help?"

"I just want you to relax. I want you to be as happy as you can be."

"If you think sticking me in bed for 7 months is going to make me happy, you really don't know me at all."

I laughed. "It is going to be fine. I just want you to have the easiest pregnancy ever and I want us to have a healthy baby."

She smiled at me. "If I indulge you, after the baby is born, can we take a trip to see Tatiana?"

"Of course we can! I think Lucas should get to go and see the Royal court. We can even go for our Anniversary."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "I love you. More than anything."

I smiled at her and kissed her gently. "I love you too." I just knew everything was going to be okay and everything was going to work out in the end.

* * *

**Well. That is the end of it. What did you all think? Did you want a sequel? Should I start a new C/R story? Or should I do a new couple?**

**Let me know and please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Anni**


	37. Author's Note

Hey all!

I am sorry if you thought this posting was a new chapter, but sadly it is not. Instead, I need your help!

Summer break is here and I once again have time to devote to writing. Take a look in my profile and vote for what new story YOU want to see. I will have the poll open until 5/14 then I will start posting the new story on 6/6.

I hope you all are well and I can't wait to get started on something new!

See you all soon!

Anni


End file.
